


To Trap You In My Arms

by Emerald_Jewel05



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Heartbreak, Light to his Darkness, Rage, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Jewel05/pseuds/Emerald_Jewel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arranged betrothal was never the course Erica of Vanaheimr imagined for herself. Especially since it was to be with one of the Princes' of Asgard. Yet when her father explains her cooperation is needed as an enhancement of peace between the Realms, refusing isn't an option; particularly once the God of Mischief himself sets his sights on claiming everything she is for himself. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Stepping into the already darkened bedchamber, a tall and well built man trudged with heavy steps over to the chair that sat waiting for him in front of the fire. With a sigh, he collapsed into the heated cushions of the seat, slouching just ever so slightly as he rested his hands beneath his chin. A look of deep contemplation remained on face as his grey eyes, shimmering with unspoken wisdom, stared into the orange flames that were licking hungrily at the burning wood.

Caught up in his thoughts, the man failed to take notice of the soft rustling of sheets coming from the other side of the room, followed by the gentle swish of silk and the light padding of feet across the floor. "Rowen?"

Hearing the soft, husky feminine voice of his wife, the man's faded blonde head turned over his shoulder and spotted the slim form of his beloved clad in her pale blue nightdress as she made her way to his side.

"Did I wake you, love?" he asked. 

His wife, with her long auburn tresses shook her head, "Hardly...I wasn't really able to sleep. You left so suddenly at dinner....and locked yourself away in your study for hours, I was beside myself with worry that perhaps something was wrong." she explained.

Rowen offered his dear wife a half smile as he reached out to the lovely woman and offered her a hand to take. "I'm sorry to have caused you to worry, Astrid..."

Placing her smaller hand in his, the lovely woman let herself be led around the chair before she was pulled into the welcoming lap of her husband. "I'm sure you had your reasons, yes?" she returned, her vivid blue eyes staring knowingly into Rowen's.

With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Rowen held his woman close, "Something like that." he replied as he brought his attention back onto the flickering flames roaring in the fireplace.

A silence fell upon the candle lit room.

Reaching a hand out, Astrid turned her husband's face back to her, "You are troubled..." 

Catching her hand in his, Rowen pressed her soft palm into his cheek, "I've received word from Asgard..." he answered.  
At the given information, Astrid's brows furrowed with confusion, "And that's a problem?"

"Not at all...in fact...it is quite the opposite." Rowen met his wife's puzzled blue eyes and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "The All-Father has sent us a formal request." 

The room fell still for a long second or so, "What kind of request?" Astrid asked in a lowered voice. But something already told her she knew the answer. 

And the look in her husband's eyes confirmed her thoughts.

Stiffening in Rowen's arms, she wiggled her way out of his lap and stood once more back on her feet. "No..." she whispered as she turned away and began to lightly pace back and forth across the floor in front of the fireplace, "No, Rowen." she spoke again, in a much firmer voice this time, "....she's just a child."

Rising to his feet as well, the bulky man made a move to reach for his wife once more, "I know, dear..."

"It is far too soon!" Astrid pointed out as she stopped her pacing and faced Rowen head on. It was then that his large calloused hands came to her hips and he pulled her back into his arms to help ease the obvious distress she was feeling.

"Ssshh, sweetling." he murmured as he stared calmly down on his spirited wife who was still attempting to push him away.

"But Rowen..." 

"Astrid."

Hearing the authority behind his tone, his wife fell silent as she stared up into his face.  
Drawing a deep breath of air in, her chest swelled for a moment as she fixed Rowen with a demanding gaze that couldn't quite match her voice when she actually spoke, "Did you accept?" 

The words came out in a whisper.

"Odin is our greatest Ally...." Rowen explained, "...and a very old friend."

Hearing the truth in his words, Astrid's hard features fell before she laid her head down on her husband's muscular chest, "Which one?"

"Come again?" 

Astrid released a heavy sigh of defeat, "Odin of Asgard has two sons...which one will get our daughter?"

Rowen could do nothing but shrug a helpless shoulder, "The All-Father will decide in time."

The auburn haired woman nodded her head once in understanding though she wasn't quite satisfied with the answer. "Our Erica is just a little girl, Rowen...."

"Yes..." he agreed. Leaning down, the once blonde man pressed a tender kiss upon his wife's head, "But she won't always be..."


	2. Introductions

"Of all the days to run off..." Astrid thought to herself with a roll of her blue eyes as she made haste down the corridor where she could see at the far end, a door that had been left open, leading to the outside. 

With a shake of her auburn head, she passed under the door's archway and stepped out into the warm golden sun; pausing only for a moment to raise her skirts just above her ankles as she glided down a small stairwell that swept her out into a flourished ground of tall hedges and vibrant flowers. 

"Erica?" she called; Astrid's eyes searched the garden area briskly for the small form of her daughter.

There was no response.

Heading to the center of the garden, four towering hedges formed an almost perfect square, the auburn haired woman walked around till she found the floral archway that led inside the tiny boxed off area where a gushing fountain resided.

"Eri..." Astrid stopped to release a heavy sigh. "There you are." she announced; there was no hiding the relief in her voice the moment she laid her eyes upon her young daughter.

Sitting on the fountain's edge, Erica stared silently into the blue crystal water while her hands dutifully weaved some white flowers into a simple garland on her lap.  
Turning at the sound of her mother's voice, her round face lit up with a smile. "Looking for me?" Erica asked; her blue-green eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Placing her hands upon both hips, Astrid fixed her child with a timelessly stern look though she couldn't completely stop the gentle lifting at the corners of her own mouth, "You very well know the answer to that, young missy." 

Erica's smile brightened, revealing a dimple in each of her cheeks before she looked back down at the handmade headdress of flowers resting in her lap, "I love coming out here." she informed as she carefully picked up the wreath of flowers and placed it upon her head of shoulder length copper curls.

Astrid's eyes closed for a moment as a smile of fondness tugged at her lips, "I know you do..." her mother agreed as she opened her eyes once again and moved forward. "But I told you that today you would not be able to wander around so much. We are expecting visitors by midday."

Erica's smile lessened at the reminder, "The Asgardian..." she spoke knowingly, "...you and father are always talking about him."

Astrid gave a tender smile before she offered her daughter a hand to take. "The All-Father is a very close friend..." she explained, "...a long time ago, he and your father fought in many great battles, side by side."

Curiosity peaked young Erica's features as she obediently took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be led away from the fountain.

"Though the two hardly fight anymore these days, thanks to this great time of peace, they still keep their friendship alive and our alliance strong by other ways." 

"What kind of ways?" 

At the question, Astrid looked down into the round, expecting face of her only child; letting her gaze sweep across everything from her eyes that shimmered like her father's, to the light coating of freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks.

Giving her daughter's small hand a loving squeeze, Astrid looked away and carried on leading the way out of the gardens and back into the manor, "Oh...nothing you need to be worrying about at your age." 

Which was true, more or less.

Erica giggled before she snuggled into her mother's side as they walked, "Why?"

Astrid kept her face forward as a single corner of her mouth lifted in an endearing smile. There was just so much curiosity within such an innocent little girl.

"It's men's business." Astrid answered with simplicity lining her tone. "You'll understand one day."

"Ok." said Erica with an easeful shrug, letting that be the end of that just as they were finally stepping back inside their home. "So now what are we going to do?" 

"Now...we are going to go upstairs. We have to get ourselves looking ready for our honored guests."

"Guests?" Erica repeated, her brows furrowing softly with confusion, "...you mean...there's more than one person coming?" 

"Oh yes..." Astrid answered, "The All-Father has two sons, both just a few years older than you, that will be coming with him as well."

Erica's freckled nose crinkled at the information, "Ugh....boys..."

Astrid bit her lip in an attempt to retain the sudden laughter that had wanted to spring forth from Erica's reaction, "Princes, sweetheart." she corrected.

Erica's copper head turned and fixed her mother with a look that clearly expressed her disinterest regarding the titles, "No..." she repeated stubbornly, "....boys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Come on Loki...keep up." came the insistent voice of his older brother Thor. 

The raven haired boy of twelve years looked up from the book he was reading only to see his father and brother a good fifteen feet ahead on their horses. Keeping a firm grip on his hardcover and his other hand on the reins, Loki gave stirred his steed into a trot with a swift nudge in its side.  
As he closed off the distance and slowed the pace once again to an easy stride once his older brother and father were beside him on his left, the dark haired boy offered a sheepish grin along with an apology. "Sorry Father...brother." 

Grinning as he reached a hand across, Thor, older than him by about a year, lightheartedly clapped his younger brother on the back of his shoulder. "I'll never understand how you can carry a book around with you, wherever you go."

Loki returned the boyish grin and shrugged, "I just like reading." he answered, "...you should try it sometime, Thor." His green eyes flashed deviously as he carefully tucked his book away in a side pocket in the saddle. 

At the brotherly jest, they immediately engaged each other with some affectionate shoves and light punches despite how they were both sitting astride on horseback.

"Thor..." The two brothers, who now had at least a handful of each other's tunics caught tightly in their fists, froze at the sound of their father's voice, "Loki..." their heads slowly turned to see their father watching them with a steady blue eye.

"Behave yourselves." Odin's voice was firm, but the smile that tugged at his bearded mouth showed his obvious fondness for his two sons.

At once, Thor and Loki released each other and readjusted their garments, "Sorry Father..." they answered simultaneously. 

Satisfied with their compliance, Odin King of Asgard, looked ahead at the road before them. "It won't be much longer before we reach our destination." he informed while he spared another quick glance at his children, "Rowen of Vanaheimr has been my friend through many dangers; he is a skilled warrior and a wise adviser. You must be sure to show him respect when inside his hall."

When the boys nodded their heads in understanding, Odin carried on.

"Also...this will be a brief visit...we'll be staying only a night. Rowen and I have some things to discuss. So while we attend to business, I'm sure you two can get acquainted with Rowen's offspring."

At the information, the blonde and raven haired brother shared a look of surprise, "He has a son?" asked Thor; Loki shrugged a shoulder.

Odin chuckled, "No....a young daughter." 

"A girl??" Loki repeated the word that all of a sudden felt foreign to his tongue. Meeting Thor's eyes, the boys silently crinkled their faces at each other.

It was a look that undoubtedly expressed their displeasure at the idea; it was also a look that didn't go unseen by their Father.

"Oh come, come you two..." Odin intervened as his one good eye went from Thor to Loki, "There's no need to make such faces."

"But Father..." Thor interjected, "...girls like...dolls...and dresses." the older son pointed out.

"Yeah...I bet she doesn't hunt or wrestle." Loki added in. 

"You haven't even met her yet...how would you even know what she likes or doesn't like?" Odin returned.

The boys shared a knowingly look with each other as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before facing their father, "She's a girl."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Erica....stop fidgeting." 

The young girl sitting at the foot of her bed dressed in a brand new gown, irritably kicked her feet back and forth while her mother tasked herself on the mass of copper colored curls that bounced freely about her shoulders.

Twisting it here and pulling it there, Astrid skillfully pinned her daughter's hair up into an intricate knot that sat at the back of her neck. "There." she announced with a proud smile.

Watching her mother finally step away, Erica gave a huffed sigh before she hopped to her feet, nearly tripping on the hemline of her dress while doing so. "Am I done now?"

"Well let me have a good look. "Her mother Astrid insisted as she took a couple steps back to appraise her child. The auburn haired woman found herself quietly catching her breath for but a second when she took in the finished site of her only daughter dressed up in her finest wear.

"Oh, my sweet..." she stated lovingly as she reached out and gently caught Erica's face in both her hands. "You look so grownup."

The coral pink gown trimmed with lace at the sleeves and neck and a shimmering white strip of ribbon that highlighted the high waist of the skirt suited her daughter's petite frame well. It's color complimented her fair skin while also making her blue-green eyes stand out vividly.

Erica looked down on herself and frowned softly, "I don't feel very grownup..." she replied as her hands gripped the fine skirt of her gown which she felt was too long for her short legs. The hemline grazed the floor, hiding her feet from view. "...I feel ridiculous." 

Astrid smiled and waved the comment off with a flick of a hand, "Nonsense." she assured. "You look lovely." 

"I guess..." Erica stated rather hesitantly, "But isn't this just a bit much for a visit?" the little girl made a gesture at herself that swept from her head down to the ground.

"Dearest..." her mother began as she took up her daughter's two hands in her own, "You're going to be in the presence of a King and Princes." she explained with a warm smile, "Don't you want to make a good impression?" 

Erica gave a heavy shrug her pink shoulders, "I don't know...who am I suppose to be impressing?" she returned.

At her daughter's question and to Erica's bewilderment, Astrid's smile faded ever so slightly while an almost saddened light came to her blue eyes, "Who indeed..." she agreed before the faint sounds of bellowing male laughter reached her ears from down below. 

"Sounds like our company has just arrived." Astrid stated as she distinctively picked up the merry voice of her husband. Tucking an arm around her little girl, she began leading the way across the chamber floor, "Come along now, Erica...let's go greet our honored guests."

 

Five minutes later, Erica found herself making her way down the main granite staircase of their manor alongside her mother. The sound of male voices were growing louder by the minute and Erica couldn't help but start to feel a little nervous.

By the time they were nearing the grand dining area where all the commotion was taking place, she wanted nothing more but to run and hide.  
She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about this visit that seemed...off; something she couldn't quite explain.

"Remember your manners..." Astrid murmured quietly as they neared the wide doorway that would take them into dining hall, "...and don't forget to smile." her mother encouraged.

Looking up at her lovely auburn haired mother who appeared so calm in her adorned dark purple, sleeveless gown with a fitted waist and sweeping skirt, Erica was momentarily stunned; almost envious to how well she could compose herself with such a regal air when Erica herself felt like anything but.

"Ah...there they are." 

Hearing the familiar sound of her father's deep voice, Erica averted her gaze away from her mother and realized that during her brief moment of distraction, she and her mother had already crossed halfway into the dining hall and were now the center of attention.

Coming to a halt next to her mother, Erica sought out the proud face of her father Rowen as he rose from his seat at the table just feet away and came towards them. She offered a tiny smile in return before quickly taking notice of the other three faces watching her and almost instantly, her features fell.

Because rising to their feet as well now, were the 'honored guests' her mother had mentioned. 

The Asgardians.

One was a tall man, broad and built with fading blonde hair that reached his shoulders with a matching beard. He was clothed in a long, golden tunic and wore a gold eye patch over his right eye. His left eye was a deep blue and reflecting in its center, was a welcoming look of kindness. 

"All-Father..." Rowen announced as he moved behind his wife and daughter, placing a strong, warm hand upon their shoulders. "May I present to you my wife, Lady Astrid." 

At the introduction, Erica's mother stepped forward and swept into a low, respectful curtsey, "All-Father.." Astrid spoke, "It is with great pleasure that we welcome you into our home."

"And we our honored to be here, dear Lady." Odin replied with a warm smile as Astrid straightened up. 

The All-Father's blue eye then flickered down and met Erica's unwavering gaze who, suddenly shy, automatically took a step back into her father. His smile widened before he approached the young girl and took a knee before her.

"And you must be little Erica." Odin stated, "Your father has told me many things about you."

Erica's eyes widened in surprise at the friendly waves that were emitting from the man before her. 

She didn't expect him to be so openly nice.

Licking her lips subtly, the girl lowered her head before she mimicked her mother's action, though she didn't hold nearly as much grace as Astrid did, "I am delighted to meet you, great King." her words came out steadily despite the nerves she still felt.

"Likewise, my dear." the All-Father agreed as he rose back up to his full height and once again shocked Erica when he offered her a hand to take.

She eyed the open palm with skeptical eyes before she reached out and gingerly placed her hand in his.

Odin then led her around till she found herself facing two teen boys, both roughly around the same age and height, who were standing off to the side. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, and stood tall and proud just like his father. The second one, Erica noticed, was quite the opposite. 

Dark hair and green eyed, he stood politely with his hands modestly clasped in front of him.

"Erica..." Odin spoke alongside her, "These are my sons... Prince Thor, my oldest,"

The blonde boy stepped forward and reaching out, he took Erica's free hand which he raised to his mouth to plant a smooth kiss. "Hello." he greeted courteously.

At the gesture, Erica felt her face go red which caused the boy to smile smugly as he released her hand. "Hi..."

"And my youngest, Prince Loki."

When Erica finally fixed her eyes upon the second prince, she felt an odd tingling sensation that settled in the pit of her stomach when his green eyes locked onto face. She had never seen such eyes before. They were nothing like his brothers; so sharp, they gleamed with intelligence..and so focused were they too.

Following the same motions as his older brother, Loki stepped forward and reached for the blushing girl's hand. But instead of leaving a kiss upon it, the dark haired prince gave a soft bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lady Erica." he spoke.

"Lady? What formality..." she thought to herself as she found herself bobbing a light curtsey in return, "Pleased to meet you, Prince Loki..." 

The raven haired prince gave a slow, half-smile...but it wasn't entirely out of friendliness, the young girl deduced.

"There's another meaning behind that look..." Erica's mind warned her as she took her hand back.

A part of her naturally wondered what it meant....the other part however, did not want to find out.


	3. Boys Vs. Girl

Erica wasn't sure how she had managed it, but when the opportunity had presented itself while her parents and the All-Father grew consumed in their adult-talk, she jumped on it and now found herself slipping away from the scene.

Once she was out of the dining room, Erica released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding as her legs swiftly carried her out of everyone's sight. 

Or so she thought...

Watching the girl's pink form disappear around the corner, Loki turned to his brother, "She probably shouldn't be running off." he stated knowingly.

Thor grinned, "Probably...after all, father wanted us to get acquainted with her." the blonde boy reminded.

Loki nodded his dark head in agreement, "That he did." A slow, challenging grin stretched across his face, "Bet I can find her first."

Thor laughed, his blue eyes flashing, "Oh, we'll see about that, brother."

Like a green flag had been waved in front of their eyes, the two young princes set off on a fast pursuit.

The boys kept pace with each as they left the dining hall, halting for but a moment when the granite corridor forked.

As Loki took the time to assess the situation, his dark head turning from one side to the other before his green eyes flickered straight ahead to where the black marble staircase ascended to the upper levels of the manor, his brother Thor, all pumped up with the challenge, already had made his mind up and was taking off once again.

"I'll go left." he called back over his shoulder.

Loki stared after Thor for but a moment before he turned and moved for the passageway that would take him right. But after a few steps, the raven haired prince stopped. Call it instinct if you will, but something told him that the girl wouldn't have bothered remaining on the lower level if it was her goal to get away from everyone in the first place. 

And so with that in mind, he changed his direction.

He was going upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With her sketch book tucked safely under her arm along with a fresh quill and small jar of ink that was secured in her hand, Erica peaked her head out of the doorway that led into her chamber and checked to see if the way was clear.

Satisfied when she couldn't detect a single presence nearby, Erica stepped out and quietly began making her way down the elegant, candle-lit passageway. 

As she was nearing the main stairwell, her eyes locked on to the large door off to her right that was just feet away. It was wide open; a fact that filled her with suspicion. 

"The library door had been closed when I had first come up here..." She noted in her head as a frown pulled down on her lips.

Drawn in by her curiosity, Erica moved cautiously till she stopped in front of the open doorway to look inside. 

Her family's library was in immaculate condition, as always; not a single hardcover could be found out of place within the shelves that were lined from top to bottom with books of all textures and sizes along the walls. 

Hardly anyone came into the library besides her father. However, when the nights were long and Erica found herself unable to sleep, she'd sneak in and steal a novel or two.

So it went without saying the surprise that flooded her when her eyes landed on the form of the raven haired prince. One could almost call her intrigued as she watched him run a pale hand over the spines of the books that were perfectly aligned, without a single speck of dust to be found anywhere on the shelves. 

But suddenly, his movements ceased. Like he was able to sense that he was being watched, the dark prince turned around and his green eyes locked onto Erica in a heartbeat.

Mortified that she had been caught looking, Erica found a gasp slipping past her lips as her cheeks burned red with color. 

Loki's mouth turned up in a slow grin in return. 

Erica's brows furrowed with confusion at first, but her expressing melted into one of annoyance as she noted the arrogant gleam behind his emerald eyes. 

"He looks so conceited now." she thought to herself.

"I knew I'd find you first." he spoke as he began taking steps forward.

Erica was immediately taken aback, "Find me?" she replied. Then it clicked.

So that was his angle. 

He was here to fetch her and bring her back downstairs to everyone in the dining hall where she would probably be paraded about some more and then be forced to sit through boring conversations.

Well, not if she could help it.

Shifting the sketch book in her arm, Erica took hold of the doorknob. Shuffling back on her feet, the young girl loudly pulled the door to the library shut before taking off down the candle-lighted hallway. It took but a moment before she was swiftly ascending the black marble stairwell.

Barely making it down the first five steps, the distinctive sound of a door being thrown open reached Erica's ears, followed by the fall of footsteps coming after her in fast pursuit. 

Minding the long hem of her gown that she was beginning to detest by the second , Erica continued tearing down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quite fast enough.

"Wait...come back here!" 

The dark prince's words weren't a friendly suggestion despite the cool laugh that came with them. It was a direct order. Even though he was just a boy, Loki's voice had already adapted that well renowned tone of authority only a Royal could possess.

Though she was annoyed beyond words, Erica found herself slowing down as she reached the final few steps. 

As Loki swiftly began closing the distance off, his green eyes glued themselves to the back of the tiny girl in pink just a feet away. A haughty smile was curling his lips. There was just something about this girl that he finding to be too funny.

His humor however was cut short once he was within touching distance of Erica. 

At the last minute, the girl took a subtle step to the side as if she was making room for the young prince to come along side her.

Mistaking that as yielding sign, Prince Loki sauntered forward without realizing the soft jut of leg that had been well concealed behind Erica's voluminous skirt.

Standing tall with her head held high, Erica watched with a growing satisfaction as the raven haired prince's foot snagged her limb, causing the boy to stumble and trip down the remaining three steps of the staircase before he landed right on his back with a soft groan.

Biting back a smile, the girl marched down to where the smug prince lied where she then proceeded to lean over his form, "Oh dear, Prince Loki..." she stated in an almost breathless tone as his narrowed green eyes locked onto her face, "...you've fallen." 

Despite the sweetness that coated her young voice, Loki could easily make out the sarcasm that was laced in it. What made things even more interesting for him was the fact that he wasn't angered by her lack of propriety towards him.

Clearly, this girl had a lot more nerve than he thought from their introductions earlier. Back in the dining hall, she came across as the predictable sort; shy, naive....feeble, just all other young girls. 

But perhaps, he had judged her too quickly.

Sitting up slowly, Loki fixed Erica with an unwavering stare, "You tripped me..." he corrected. 

Erica's face took up an expression of innocence, "I didn't mean to, prince." she answered in an almost perfect display of bashfulness as her eyes lowered themselves down her feet to prevent him from seeing the pleased look that would be sparkling within her blue-green orbs, "...it was an accident." 

When her gaze finally moved back up towards him, she found the raven haired prince watching her with his sharp, steady eyes of emerald. After a moment or so, his mouth turned up into a half smile of resolution.

"I see..." he answered. With one swipe of his growing leg, Loki knocked Erica's feet right out from underneath her and sent the young girl falling right onto her backside in a pool of lace and skirts while dropping her sketch book and spilling a glob of ink down the front of her dress.

Emitting a quick cry of outrage as she set aside the bottle, Erica frantically attempted to brush the black liquid off the fine, pink bodice but all that did was smear it in more and blacken both palms of her hands. 

Looking down on herself, Erica's eyes narrowed in soft anger before raising her gaze to stare over at the dark prince who sat directly across from her, "This was a new dress..."

Prince Loki shrugged a shoulder and grinned, "Whoops...." he replied, "...it was an accident."

Sudden laughter filled their ears, "Well, what do you know?" 

Loki's and Erica's heads turned to see the older prince, Thor walking towards them. "You did find her first, brother." 

The blonde offered a hand to his younger brother who accepted and was pulled back to his feet. 

Not wanting a hand from either prince, Erica took the liberty of standing up on her own while Thor helped his brother straighten his green and black tunic out. Then, after taking a few seconds to brush her skirts off, she moved to collect her sketchbook that lied a few feet away.  
"Find me first?" she repeated disdainfully as she tucked her sketchbook back under her arm and fixed both princes with a cool look. "I didn't think Princes bothered playing games like Hide and Seek..." She didn't even bother to disguise her sarcasm this time.

Thor's grin widened, " Of course we do. We're the best at it back in Asgard." the blonde boasted as he clapped an arm around his darker brother. 

Erica gave a derisive snort, "Well I don't know how you two play it, but usually you tell person who's suppose to hide first and then give them a heads start by counting." 

The two princes shared a look while two devious smiles played across their faces, "What say you, Loki...think twenty is a fair enough start?"

Loki chuckled, "More than fair." The brother's grinned before nodding their head in agreement before turning their eyes completely upon Erica.

"What are you boys going on about?" Erica asked frowning as she was filled with suspicion at their sudden attention.

"1...2....3.." the brothers counted in perfect unison.

"Oh no....now wait a second, I did not say I wanted to play Hide and Seek right now."

"4...." Spoke Thor, 

"5..." Followed Loki.

"You boys are mad!" Erica exclaimed.

"And you should probably start running." Loki suggested.

Erica opened her mouth to protest further, but as the numbers kept going higher, she figured she didn't have much of an option but to play along. 

With an irritable stomp of her foot, she whirled around and took off.

"10...15....19 and.." Knowingly skipping numbers, Thor looked over at his brother and winked. 

Smirking, Loki fixed his eyes in the direction where Erica had run off in, "20."

The brothers were hot on her trail in just a matter of seconds.

Dashing back into the dining hall, Erica spared a glance over a shoulder to see the princes already coming after her. "Ugh, boys...." she swore inside her head, "...they never play fair."

Indeed, it was quite the scene to watch--especially to their parents.

Odin, Rowen and Astrid found themselves speechless for a moment when their eyes first watched Erica hustle right on by their table, followed by the two princes just shortly after as they gained on her retreating form that disappeared into another side corridor.

Astrid brought a motherly hand to her mouth as she stared after the kids, even once they were long gone from site. "Oh dear...they're ganging up on her."

Odin and Rowen looked over at each other before chuckling. 

"Nonsense...they're just having a bit of fun, dear." Rowen assured his wife.

Picking up his wine goblet, Odin took a swig, "A promising sign that shows them to be getting along quite nicely."

"Mmhmm.." Rowen agreed with a nod, "..If this arrangement clicks, our Realms will know a sustaining peace."

Odin smiled at the idea, "My friend that is my point, precisely."

Raising his goblet, Rowen winked, "To good parenting." 

" And politics."

While the men enjoyed their drinks and carried on with their banter regarding the future, Astrid found herself staring down at her plate in silence.

Though the men had come to terms with the idea of joining Erica and one of the Princes together, Astrid had not. She never liked the idea of arranged marriages; it felt almost hypocritical that she would allow her only daughter to enter into such an agreement herself.

But then again, what if there was truth behind the All-Father's words? What if the children could get along with each other really well? 

"I suppose so long as Erica has the chance to get to know her intended, it wouldn't be such a horrible thing." the auburn haired woman thought to herself.

Still, something troubled her mind. 

After all, they were only kids now....who knows what it'll be like when they've matured and grown. 

Time has funny a way of changing things, after all. 

But presently , her daughter was only a child... and therefore she shouldn't have to worry about the future just now---so neither should Astrid.

"When the time comes, things will play out for the best."

Or at least that was what she hoped for; for her daughter's sake.


	4. The Unwelcomed Arrangement

Many years had passed since the All-Father and his two sons had come for a day's visit. But ever since that day, the first-meeting has been all Erica could dream about. In her sleep, her mind was constantly filled with images of the two Princes, who were so opposite in nearly every way and yet they were undeniably close.

Gathering her night robe tightly about her, Erica quietly stepped out into the cool night air, her bare feet padding across the smooth floor of the balcony. Approaching the banister, the young woman braced her hands upon the polished railing and leaned out softly, her head turning up towards the heavens as if she was seeking an answer in the stars.

"Erica?" 

Pulled away from her thoughts, she turned at the sound of her name and found her mother Astrid standing underneath the balcony's doorway. Like herself, her mother was clothed in her nightwear; a deep blue robe of silken material cascaded around her slim form, allowing just a peak of the white skirt of the nightgown she wore underneath to be revealed only when she took a step.

"Mother..." Erica replied with a gentle nod of acknowledgement of her head. A hand reached up behind her neck to adjust the long , copper braid that hung down her lower back till it fell over her left shoulder. "You should be in bed..." 

Astrid smiled softly before she made her way over to her daughter's side. "A mother knows when her child is troubled.." she replied with an easeful stride. "Though Erica is hardly a child anymore..." she reminded herself.

Indeed she was anything but ever since Erica had come of age almost five years ago.

"You had another dream..." Astrid stated knowingly.

Erica's head turned away to stare back out at the clear, midnight black horizon that was bejeweled with the twinkling of the stars. "Am I becoming that predictable?" 

Astrid emitted a quick laugh, "I just know you very well, my daughter." 

The two women fell into silence, allowing the night breeze to lightly billow their skirts and hum a faint whistle in their ears. 

Erica crossed her arms over her chest for extra warmth, "I don't know why these dreams appear to me..." she spoke, "... it's been the same thing nearly every night ever since I was young..."

"So you've said before..." said Astrid as she looked upon her daughter with understanding eyes, "...and they bother you?"

Erica looked down, her blue-green orbs fixing themselves upon the railing as her brows furrowed with deep thought, "I wouldn't say bother...the...flashbacks I see are harmless...just memories from long ago that have echoed in the back of my mind."

"But?" her mother encouraged.

Erica subtly drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down, "I didn't see a flashback tonight...." she pressed onward, "...I think I had a vision." 

Astrid inhaled a sharp breath, her blue eyes widening ever so slightly, "Tell me about it." 

"Well it wasn't very clear...." Erica explained while a frown pulled down on her lips. "....but I was standing in the middle of a bridge." Turning towards the older woman, Erica reached out so that the pads of her fingers touched her mother's forehead, "...here...I'll show you."

Astrid tingled with a strange warmth as her daughter's dream played out across her very eyes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'The bridge was dimly lit by tiny candles that lined the entire walkway and standing directly at its center was Erica. The young woman turned her head to the left where she spotted a figure cloaked in black positioned at the end facing her; when she looked right, another figure, also shrouded in black, stood motionless on the other side.  
Suddenly, the all candles that led down to the figure on the left side extinguished one by one till the form faded entirely out of sight. The right side of the bridge however, remained lit and the stature that had stayed began moving forward. Step by step, the figure drew near till at last he was within touching distance, and then he lifted his arms and reached for Erica.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As quickly as the images had appeared, they vanished as Erica drew her hand back to her side.

"What happened next?" Astrid asked breathlessly as she immediately began pondering what she had just seen. "The bridge...the two figures kept hidden from site..." Astrid listed the details off chronologically in her head until something clicked.

"I don't know....everything fell into shadows after that." Erica replied. Turning her full attention onto her mother, the younger woman studied her intently, "...what do you suppose it means?" she inquired.

Disrupted from her thoughts at the question, Astrid opened her mouth to reply but found that no words could come forth. Not the right ones anyway should her interpretation on the vision prove correct. 

Closing her mouth, Astrid gave a soft shake of her auburn head and remained silent.

Taking note of her mother's behavior, Erica's chin lifted with certainty, "...You know something, don't you?"

Her mother's blue eyes closed at the surprisingly calm accusation. "I have a theory..." she confessed.

Waiting for the explanation to continue, Erica's reddish brows arched expectantly, "Yes?"

"I don't think you'll understand, darling..." Astrid replied as her eyes swept open so that she could stare right into the face of her lovely daughter.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" 

Astrid licked her lips before she casted her eyes downward, "Because your Father and I had yet to tell you..."

Erica's eyes squinted subtly and her lips parted as her features took on a mixed expression of confusion and suspicion, "Tell me what?" she demanded quietly. 

Bringing her eyes back up, Astrid's next three words came out rather bluntly, "About the arrangement."

"Arrangement?" The younger woman repeated.

The second her daughter's mouth turned down in a frown , Astrid knew that she would have to tread very carefully about how to inform her daughter of what was to be said next.

"Mother..." Erica began, her voice low with mistrust, "...what have you been hiding from me?"

Seeing no point in keeping the secret from her any longer, Astrid released a heavy sigh before giving a quick toss of her auburn tresses. "When you were four, we received a formal request in regards to the possibility of creating a stronger alliance between our Realms." 

Stepping away from the railing, Astrid began to pace back and forth across the balcony floor, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, "The request...was very simple. It asked.." Erica's mother paused for a second to spare a tender glance at her daughter, ".... for your hand."

Hearing Erica inhale sharply at the information, Astrid felt herself cringe inwardly, "You should know...I never liked the idea...but your father, being both a friend and ally to him, felt obligated to accept the offer."

"Accept?" Erica repeated, her voice raising as her eyes glistened with outrage, "...You mean I'm intended?"

Ceasing her pacing, Astrid turned and faced her daughter, her blue eyes swirling with motherly sympathy, "Yes." she answered.

Erica felt as if she had been punched in the gut and took a stumbling step back into the railing behind her, "To whom?" the words came out in a whisper of disbelief.

Astrid shook her head, "I'm not sure....The All-Father himself hadn't even decided yet."

Erica raised a halting hand up as she desperately tried to grasp the new information, "Wait....The All-Father? He's the one who made the request??" Erica's jaw went slack, her eyes wide, "....but that would mean..."

Her mother nodded, "You're to be betrothed to one of his sons."

Erica raised a hand up to cover her mouth, "The Princes?" she spoke through her spaced fingers.

Well that would give some explanation to her vision, no doubt.

"And..." Astrid carried on despite the lump of emotions that was forming in the back of her throat, "...come the first day of summer this year....you are to leave Vanaheimr... to go live in Asgard so that the arrangement can finally be sealed." 

Erica found herself catching her breath, "But summer comes in two days!" her daughter protested.

"I know, Erica..."

"When were you going to tell me?!"

Astrid shook her head, "Well it certainly wasn't supposed to be like this...."

A moment of silence passed between the two women who both had their eyes locked on the other one's face.

Drawing in a deep breath, a powerful shudder ran through her body, leaving her hands and mouth quivering. "You were right mother..." Erica stated in a cold tone as she pushed off the railing and swiftly crossed the balcony floor, moving past the auburn haired woman without even sparing a hurtful glance, "I don't understand."

Astrid reached a beseeching hand out at her daughter's retreating form, but within seconds, Erica was no longer in sight.

Lowering her hand back down to her side in defeat, Astrid tried swallowing the lump she still felt but to no prevail. 

Walking back over to the balcony railing, Astrid gripped the smooth marble till her knuckles turned white as she stared out at the dark sky without blinking an eye.

"I'm so sorry, my child..." Astrid whispered out loud as a single tear rolled down her fair cheek; it was like she was hoping that Erica could hear the very solemn words herself. 

Both her husband and the All-Father had assured her that this arrangement would be for the best...

But how can that be when it means losing her beloved daughter to such a loveless agreement?


	5. The Readying

"Has she come down yet?" Rowen asked as he cut into a thick slice of meat.

It's been a day and a half now since their daughter Erica had learned of her upcoming betrothal to one of the Prince's of Asgard. Ever since she had been given the knowledge, Erica had retreated into the confinements of her bed chamber .

Astrid set her water goblet down harder then what was deemed proper on the dining table. "Of course she hasn't....she takes her meals in her room, she won't even speak to me...I mean damn it, Rowen, I knew this would happen."

The bulky man swallowed a bite of food, "She can't stay up in her room forever, love." Rowen pointed out as he continued eating his lunch.

"She very well could try....and you know that!" Astrid returned as she got up from the table and hurried down to her husband's side as he took a large swig of his mead.

" She feels rather betrayed by us, dear." said his wife as she placed a hand upon his broad shoulder.

Rowen almost inhaled his beverage at that piece of information, "Betrayed?" he repeated as he coughed into his fist, "Why would she feel that? This arrangement has been in the making since she was knee high."

"Exactly...and we didn't tell her about it till days before."

Rowen scooted his chair back from the table to allow room for his wife to come and have a seat in his lap, "It's an arranged marriage to a Prince...most girls her age would be thrilled to have such a match. 

Astrid sighed before she leaned a weary head down upon Rowen's shoulder, "She's not like most girls...and neither is she one herself anymore, Rowen...she's a woman. Wise at that, kindhearted and independent too if not just a little bit headstrong."

Snorting softly, Rowen wrapped his wife up in his arms, " She gets that from you.." he grumbled teasingly as he placed a fond kiss upon her brow.

"Oh, you're just as bad when you want to be." Astrid returned as her arms wound themselves around her husband's neck.

"Rowen..." she sighed, "...she's our daughter...our only one." Astrid reminded him gently as she turned her head up to look him in the eye, "...we can't send her off like this....hating us." 

Rowen's features fell as if the truth behind her words stung him, "No..." he agreed, "...we can't let that happen."

Astrid pressed on, "You need to talk to her."

"What?!" That's not something a father likes to hear.

Using her elbow, she lightly nudged him in the stomach, "The arrangement was your idea." 

"But you're her mother." he returned quickly.

"She needs to hear this from you..." Astrid enforced, "...her father."

Beaten down, Rowen's head dropped back as he let out a groan, "Argh......fine..." he grumbled as he brought a hand up to rub his eyes, "...I'll go up and speak with her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When heavy rapping outside her chamber door reached her ears, Erica pretended not to hear it by sticking her nose farther into her book.

The handle turned, and the door opened a moment later as a large head, covered with faded blonde hair, peaked in.

"Erica...."

It was her father.

Keeping her eyes glued on the pages before her, Erica remained unmoving and silent as she sat in her favorite chair before the fire place. 

"I uh..." Her father mumbled as he opened the door wider and finally stepped inside, "...brought you a little something."

Watching her side profile, Rowen noted his daughter's reddish eyebrow that rose into a high arch at his words even though she kept her attention on the book in front of her eyes.

Bringing out the gift he had concealed behind him, Rowen held the silver plate in front of him with one hand while his other plucked something right off of it, "See??" he went on, "...Strawberries."

Erica raised her eyes to look over the top of the book she held with both hands, casting what she meant to be a look of complete resentment.

Rowen's eyes narrowed good naturedly at his daughter's reaction as he popped one of the delicious berries into his mouth and chewed it slowly, "Don't you give me that look...." he spoke in an all too familiar fatherly voice that reminded his daughter so much of her childhood; Erica's copper head quickly ducked behind her book once again, "...You know these are your favorite."

Rowen approached Erica in just a few long strides.

Taking a knee next to her, he offered her the plate even though she still refused to look at him.

Making his next move, Rowen leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I went out and picked these myself?" 

The idea that her father, being the very proud, tall and muscular man that he is, went out to pick berries on his own accord, was laughable. But unfortunately for Erica, she wasn't in a merry mood.

Shaking her head, Erica fiercely flipped a page of her book, "I know what you're trying to do... and it's not working." she murmured. "Bribes aren't going to take the place of what has been done." 

Rowen sighed as he reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head, "I'm not here to bribe you, sweetheart." her father promised, "I'm here to talk, Erica.... I'm here to make amends." 

Drawing in a deep breath to steady her, Erica lowered the book away from her face and snapped it shut. "Oh?" The young woman rose from her seat, "... I was under the impression that everything has already been 'talked' out ...and it's been that way for a long time."

"Yes..." Rowen agreed with a solemn nod of his fading blonde head, "Yes it has and I realize now, that it was in no way fair to you, to have kept this from you for so long..." he went on, "...but your mother wanted to wait till you were older before telling you. She didn't want you as a child to be burdened with the idea of an arranged marriage."

Erica shifted on her feet and clutched her book to her chest, "Whether I was a child or not, father..." she returned fixing the man with a pained look, "How can you just...give me away like this?" Erica demanded,

"Oh, Erica..." Rowen quickly crossed the floor to his daughter where he then reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "As your father...it is my duty and responsibility to look after your well-being...and as a Vanir, it is my obligation to ensure the safekeeping of our people. " he explained, "...Do you not see how this arrangement will be good for both Realms?"

Stiffly, she returned the hug, "I understand it from the perception of politics..." she confessed with a sigh, "...But what if it's not good for me?" Her voice has softened.

"Odin is an honorable man; He won't allow you to be mistreated while in his hall. You have nothing to fear."

"Except that I'm going to one of his sons....."

" Prince Thor or Prince Loki, yes...but you've met them both before." 

Erica gave a soft snort as she stepped away from her father and left the security of his embrace, "I met them once, Father...when I was ten!"

"And didn't you like them?" he asked.

"I don't know." she declared while bringing a single hand up to run it back through her long, copper colored curls, "...one made me spill a bottle of ink down my dress, and then they both got the idea in their heads to endlessly chase me around as if I was an animal they were trying to hunt."

Rowen chuckled at the memory before shrugging, "Boys will be boys."

The young woman's eyes narrowed gently before her arms crossed themselves defensively on her chest, "Yes well...I wasn't exactly impressed, Father." Erica insisted.

"Things will be different though..." 

Erica fixed her father with concentrated look as both hands lowered to come to rest upon her hips, "How do you know?" she inquired, "They may not want to have anything to do with me."

Rowen rolled his grey eyes, "And I don't believe that for a second." he replied as he shook his faded blonde head, "Erica...you've grown into a wise and spirited Goddess, who I understand has developed the gift of foresight." Rowen smiled warmly, "...just like your mother...sometimes I forget just how much you mirror her."

Erica's eyes swept low at the compliment, a tiny smile pulling on her mouth, "I suppose I do share some of her favorable qualities."

"Of course you do." Rowen reached a hand out and laid it upon his daughter's shoulder, "...that's why I know you can do this. Vanaheimr and Asgard are looking to you now to help enhance the alliance of peace we have between us."

The smile left her face as a sporadic fluttering of new-found nerves took off in the pit of her stomach, leaving Erica's throat feeling very dry.

"There's a lot that falls on my head then..." she stated; swallowing quietly while meeting his grey eyes, she reached up to her shoulder and covered her father's warm hand with her own. 

"I know..." Rowen answered, "...which is why I must ask you, Erica...will you accept the arrangement, my daughter?"

Her downcast eyes swept low in deep thought, a frown pulling excessively at her lips while she mulled the question over in her head for a few moments. " I'm not fond of the idea..." she finally answered with complete honesty, "I don't think I ever will be."

Who would? A betrothal to some stranger Prince? No matter how she looked at it, it held very little to almost no appeal. 

Sighing, she carried on, "...but...who am I to argue with you, father?" the young woman concluded as her head bowed with obedience. "....I'll start packing, shall I?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the first day of summer finally dawned the next day, Erica found herself lying in bed, wide awake.

Her gowns, her slippers and small collection of jewelry wrapped in soft cloths had all been packed away into two small trunks the night before; her entire life had quickly been condensed into a couple of bulky boxes that now stood propped up over by her chamber door.

It was a haunting site for her stare at and it caused a heavy pain to settle around her heart.

In but the span of a few days, her life had seemed to change completely. Though she could come to terms with her father's wisdom as to why she must play her part in this arrangement, a part of her still felt as though she had become a pawn to be manipulated at the whim of others.

The freedom and control she thought she once had over herself were now just lovely illusions, it seemed.

Throwing the warm blankets off her body, Erica slowly sat up in bed; turning to the left, she let her legs hang off the side for a moment before she willed herself to rise to her feet.

"The ensuring hours until mid-morning will fly by, without a doubt." she thought numbly to herself as her hands came up and began unweaving her tight braid of fiery red-gold hair.

When they do, Erica would have to leave her beloved home, her parents - her realm all behind.

With the braid unwound, the young woman shook her head freely as she ran her fingers through the silken mass of copper curls that were uniquely her own. They tumbled down the curve of her back, bouncing softly before they came to a rest right above a rounded bottom.

Moving away from bed, Erica crossed the floor of her chamber and headed over to where a small round table stood erect next to the fireplace. On the table was a ceramic pitcher filled with water along with an empty glass basin and hand linen lying right next to it.

After she had poured the pitcher's contents into the bowl, the young woman scooped a couple handfuls up in her palms and splashed the water on her face.

The icy chill instantly awakened the senses and left her feeling somewhat refreshed. As the water droplets ran down her fair cheeks and off her chin, Erica, now slightly bent over the basin, reached out for the small hand towel that sat in the corner of the table.  
Grabbing the soft cotton material with both hands, Erica buried her face in it; drying herself off before setting the towel back down on the table.

"Let's see..." Erica ran through a quick mental list. Her belongings were packed, her face washed...her hair still needed some work but excluding that, "That leaves me with really only one thing remaining..."

Looking towards her favorite reading chair just a few feet away, the young woman eyed the simple gown of sapphire velvet that was draped across the arms, awaiting for her to don. 

"Might as well not waste any time." she murmured out loud to herself. With the morning growing brighter by the minute, she didn't have much time to spare.

Reaching up, Erica tugged one arm free from her sleeveless nightdress, and then the other. The flimsy material slid down past her breasts, down over her hips till it pooled about her feet in a quiet whisper of silk.

The woman took care as she stepped out of her nightwear, her naked skin instantly responding to the cool air of the chamber to which caused a shiver to run down her spine.

Clenching her teeth to prevent them from chattering, Erica reached for the rich blue gown and picked it up at the shoulders to admire it for a moment. It was a plain gown by design and fabric; had a fitted square-cut bodice, long sleeves that flowed out at the elbows and a sweeping floor length skirt. 

It was simple yet elegant.

"Not to mention comfortable..."Erica turned the gown around in her hands; the laces at the back were already undone. After taking a minute or so to get her arms up through the bottom of the skirt, she slid the velvet material over her head; her arms found their way into the long sleeves first before she let the rest of the gown fall into its proper place on her body.

Once she had checked that the square cut neckline had been modestly centered on her person and her long hair was out of the way, Erica proceeded to reach behind her where she started on the laces.

She was never one for doing her gowns up too tight; it didn't seem necessary to have to cinch her waist in so much that breathing was either hard or uncomfortable. So she always did it just tight enough that the bodice fitted in the places that it should.

As she finished, Erica made her way back over to the other side of the room where she located a silver comb and a handful of pins on the nightstand beside her bed.  
Moving around till she could take a seat at the foot, the young woman started pondering her final task: fixing her hair.

"It must be something stylish..."

Or at least it should be. Personally, she preferred leaving her hair down, but having her flaming copper curls bouncing about freely wouldn't be a very suitable look for the grand hall of Odin the All-Father, she imagined. 

When an idea finally came to her, Erica picked up her comb and got work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have something I need you four to do for me..." Odin addressed as his eye went down the line of the loyal Asgardians kneeling before his throne.

"Whatever it is, it will be done, my King." Spoke a dark haired woman clad in female armor; her three companions nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

"We are expecting an important guest today...from Vanaheimr." Odin explained, "She should be crossing into our Realm by sundown. She's never journeyed here before...so I'd like the four of you to ride out escort her from the Bifrost back to my hall."

The Lady and the Three Warriors shared a quick glance with one another; their eyes already agreeing to the task as a whole.

"Leave it to us, sire." voiced a large bewared man.

"On our lives, she will make it to your hall before the sky goes dark." assured another man with black hair and dark eyes.

Satisfied, Odin nodded his graying head, "Very good..." he stated, "Now all of you may go."  
At the dismissal, the four warriors bowed their heads respectfully before rising to their feet.

"My King..." spoke the woman once more. She turned away first and led the way out of the throne room; her three comrades following closely behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, Erica slid the final pin in place, securing the plaited crown of hair about her head while keeping the rest of her curls gathered up in a neat braided knot at the back of her neck.

Her hair took longer to finish than she had originally anticipated, but she wanted to make sure that whatever she did would remain so throughout her upcoming travels.

Rising from her seat at the foot of her bed, Erica took a moment to smooth out the velvet creases in her skirt. Then, when she felt all was in order, as it could possibly be, the young woman moved for the closed door of her chamber.

She stopped only once, in a brief moment of hesitation when her hand closed around the door's handle. 

This was it - the very last time she would ever be in this room.... her room.

The truth weighed heavy on her heart. But now was not the time to let her emotions get the better of her; she still hadn't even said her goodbyes to her parents yet let alone actually leave the manor. There was just no room for tears.

Drawing in a deep, composing breath of air, the young woman gave the handle a swift turn, pulled the wooden door wide open. Without sparing a glance behind, Erica hurriedly swept from the chamber.


	6. We Meet Again

With her hands clasped behind her, Erica's eyes ran lovingly over the long table and benches, the clean rushes on the floor and the huge stone fireplace that graced the north wall of her family's dining hall.

Oh, the memories that this place held.

"Erica...you look lovely."

The young woman turned at the sound of her father's voice, and at the sight of both her parent's standing side by side just a few feet away, she nearly ran right into their arms. She had never been incredibly clingy, but considering the circumstances, Erica allowed herself these few moments to just be held like a child.

"I know I had to agree to this..." Erica spoke as she rested her head on each her father and mother's shoulder, "....But I would be lying to say that this was something I wanted."

"Oh sweetheart..." her mother Astrid's voice cracked with emotion before the auburn haired lady gently took Erica by the shoulder's and gently pushed her away just enough so they could meet eye to eye. "I know this seems horrifying...but..." Astrid looked to her husband for support.

"We have the utmost faith that you will make the best of this situation." Rowen concluded, "You always do."

Erica took a step back, casting her eyes towards the fireplace, "But this goes beyond just me, Father..." she answered firmly. When she spoke again, her voice was soft as she continued studying the cold hearth, "I've never even been to Asgard...I'm still surprised the All-Father chose me..."

Rowen caught his daughter's jaw and tenderly turned her face back, "Odin has his reasons, Erica. You must never doubt that."

Erica forced a small, uncertain smile, "If only it was that easy."

 

Less than an hour later, Erica found herself outside, pausing on the manor's front steps. Gathering her heavy black cloak about her, the young woman stared out at the tall, golden mare that was already saddled and waiting.

"The mists are heavy today..." Rowen spoke as he came up alongside her, placing a hand down on her shoulder.

Indeed they were. The swirling vapors blanketed the lush land, filling the low hollows and rills, curling restlessly about the trees to spread ever onward in an eerie sea of fog.

"Perhaps it is better this way..." Erica voiced evenly, "It'll cover my going."

A soft sniffling came from behind, and Erica turned around and spotted her mother who desperately appeared to be holding back her tears.

"Oh mother..." Erica's throat tightened as she swiftly moved and embraced the older woman tightly, "Please don't cry..." she murmured softly; taking a moment or so to breathe in the sweet vanilla fragrance her mother always wore. 

Astrid drew in a sharp breath as she fought back her sobs and kept the tears that shimmered behind her blue eyes at bay; with a shake of her auburn head, she planted a loving kiss upon her daughter's brow, "One day when you have a children of your own, you will understand the hardships a mother faces when that day comes and she has to let them go."

Erica closed her eyes, letting the words sink in while taking a long second to collect herself. "This isn't goodbye forever..." she reminded, "You'll see me again, won't you?"

Rowen stepped up and joined the embrace, easily wrapping both his wife and daughter up in his muscled arms, "Of course we will...." he promised as he mimicked his wife and placed a fatherly kiss on top of her copper head, "...and sooner than we both think."

Erica swallowed the lump of emotion that was building up inside her throat, "Good." she replied firmly before she lowered her arms and stepped away from her parents who reluctantly, let her go. Turning away quickly, Erica moved down the stone steps, her hands reaching up behind her only to pull the black hood up and over her head while approaching her horse.

Biting her tongue to keep her composer, the young woman took hold of the saddles horn with one hand while she used her other to lift her skirts just high enough that she could raise her leg and slip it into a stirrup. 

Hoisting herself up single-handedly, Erica mounted the golden beast, taking a seat in a proper side-saddle position. After using a few seconds to rearrange her skirts, the young woman took hold of the reins before she willed herself to look back at her parents who stood like two statues on the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you there?" Rowen asked as he stood beside his wife, having her smaller frame tucked beneath his arm so that she could hold onto his waist for support. "Even if it was just to the Bifrost sight?" 

According to her father, the Bifrost would open to her once she reaches the outskirts of her land; and it was by that, that she would travel into the Realm of Asgard.   
Erica forced herself to smile before she shook her head, "If you did so, I can promise you now that I would no longer be able to find it in my heart to part ways, Father." 

Rowen smiled forlornly before speaking once again; his next words taking Erica completely by surprise, "I'm so proud of you, my daughter." he said, "Your mother and I love you with all our hearts, I hope you know that."

Erica's eyes suddenly stung with unshed tears, "I know, Father..." she answered with a nod, feeling grateful for her shrouding hood, "I love you both as well....so very much." her voice cracked subtly on those last three words.

"May the Great Vanir watch over you on your journey, sweetheart." Astrid spoke, an affectionate smile was on her face even though a few tears slipped unchecked down her cheeks.

Erica, whose throat instantly felt too tight, could say nothing and instead raised a hand to her lips and blew a silent kiss. Without another word, she turned her mount and heeled her forward, all the while trying her best to contain the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she rode off into the blanketing mists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four warriors, sitting atop their well-groomed horses, were neatly huddled ten paces away from the Bifrost. Their steeds snuffed and pawed irritably at the shimmering rainbow bridge that was beneath their hooves. 

"The All-Father's words were pretty vague..." spoke Volstagg as he shifted in his seat on the saddle to reach over and pat his horse upon the neck. "This 'guest' we are expecting..." he carried on as his bushy brows furrowed slightly with thought, "...who is she exactly?"

Seated alongside Volstagg on his own steed, Hogun shook his dark head in answer, "A lady from the Realm of Vanaheimr. That is all we know."

"We weren't even given a name." voiced Fandral with a sigh as he nonchalantly adjusted his riding gloves.

Listening in on their soft-spoken banter, Lady Sif turned in her saddle and fixed her blue eyes upon her three companions, "It isn't our concern who she is or why she is being brought here." She reminded coolly, "What is, however, is making sure she arrives inside the All-Father's Hall safely."

The men grunted in agreement. 

"Still wish we knew her name, though..." Fandral added in a hushed grumbled. 

Sif rolled her eyes and waved him off with a flick of her hand, "If you really wish to know, you can ask her when she gets here." 

"And that will be when??" Volstagg inquired. "I do hope not too long...I'm famished."

Lady Sif couldn't help but smile softly at her friend before growing serious once more as she turned her dark head to look over at a fifth, silent member nearby, "Heimdall..."

The dark-skinned Gatekeeper, clad in his golden armor, stood with his sword clasped in both hands in front of him at his post a few feet away. His head turned softly at his name.

"Can you see this girl?" Sif asked.

Without taking his gaze off the horizon of stars before him, Heimdall turned his all-seeing eyes upon the distant Vanaheimr and nodded, "Yes..." he replied seconds later before he turned and moved into the large golden dome that was the Bifrost. "She is coming." he informed.

With his sword in hand, Heimdall approached the center mechanism in the middle of the dome. Sliding his blade inside, the dome came life and started to spin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunderous rumbling sounded from overhead. Casting her eyes up to the sky, Erica noted the dark swirling masses of clouds above her head before she pulled back on the reins and slowed her horse to a stop.

"Those clouds aren't normal..." the young woman found herself speaking out loud as she continued studying the sky. Before she could dwell further on the thought, the sky suddenly roared and lit up with a piercing light that came crashing down and engulfed Erica and her horse. 

To her, this could only mean one thing.

"The Bifrost." She cried in surprise. She had read about the magical bridge that connected the worlds together. But no amount of reading could have prepared her for this exact moment.   
The strong, sinking feeling that tugged nauseatingly at the pit of her stomach immediately confirmed that. Next thing she knew, Erica was swiftly taken up in the light.

With a soft cry, the young woman's squeezed her eyes shut and hunched over to cling to the neck of her horse as she rode out the sickening sensation brought to her by traveling though the Bifrost. To her, the escapade seemed incredibly long when in fact it was really only a matter of moments. 

When it was done and Erica heard the reassuring clomps of hooves on solid ground, the young woman opened her eyes while straightening back up; her hooded head turned from side to side as she assessed her new surroundings while her body remained trembling ever so slightly beneath her black cloak.

She appeared to be inside a dome of gold, a sure sign that painfully told her she was no longer anywhere near her beloved Vanaheimr.

"My lady..." 

Startled by the deep voice, Erica gasped and turned sharply over her shoulder, spotting instantly who she assumed was the renowned Gatekeeper she had heard stories about from her father when growing up.

After pulling his sword from a strange looking contraption, he approached Erica's side and gave a respectful bow of greeting, "Welcome to Asgard."

Erica nodded her hooded head in polite acknowledgement. "You must be Heimdall, I believe..." she replied, recalling his name from memory.

The dark, golden-eyed man nodded, "That I am." he answered before he lowered his voice, " And you are Lady Erica." 

Taken back, Erica found herself holding her breath, "You know who I am?"

The corners of his mouth turned up in a faint smile, "We've been expecting you."

The young woman couldn't tell whether she liked the sound of that or not.  
'We' implies people...multiple people. And that left her wondering...

Just how many people already knew her purpose for coming here?

"Your escorts are waiting for you just outside to take you to the Palace." Heimdall informed, shaking her out of her thoughts as he took a step back and made a courteous gesture towards the dome's one and only exit.

Following his direction, Erica spotted a team of four Asgardians who were indeed posted just outside on their horses. 

Her...escorts to the palace, Heimdall had said. 

Her stomach once again knotted in protest at the thought. 

Swallowing back her nerves to keep herself composed, Erica nodded her head once, "Thank you..." she murmured quietly before she heeled her mare forward into an easy walk.

Moments later as she found herself leaving the dome, Erica's breath caught inside her throat as she, for the first time ever, laid her eyes upon the eminent rainbow bridge of Asgard. She had read about this bridge in many books, but none of them, Erica realized now, actually came close to capturing such a beauty.

It sparkled as if it had been made completely of diamonds; its brilliant shades of blues, greens, purples and pinks twinkled and illuminated breathtakingly.

Erica was at a loss for words.

"Welcome my Lady!" 

The bellowing voice shook her from her trance, bringing her instantly back to the present moment. Setting her eyes upon the four Asgardians, Erica courteously dipped her head in response, "Hello..." the young woman brushed her tongue across her suddenly dry lips, "And you are??" Feeling their eyes upon her, Erica found herself grateful for wearing her hood.

The large, bearded man who had first spoken grinned proudly, "But of course...allow me to present, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I am Volstagg." He answered while nodding to his other comrades, "...on my left is Fandral, on my right is Hogun...and finally.."

Erica eyes quickly flew to the dark haired woman who was off to Hogun's left, "Lady Sif..." she finished for him.

The lovely warrior woman gave a half-smile and nodded her dark head. "And what is your name, my Lady?" Sif returned. Erica noted the faint suspicion that gleamed behind Sif's blue eyes.

Or perhaps it was curiosity?

"I thought I was suppose to ask..." Fandral protested softly while Hogun chuckled.

She drew in a deep breath to steady her already growing nerves, "I am Erica." she answered.

"Well Lady Erica...we welcome you to Asgard..." Volstagg addressed formally with a gentle bow from his saddle, "If you would please follow us, we'll escort you to the Palace which I'm sure..." he paused with a grin, "..after your journey, you must be anxious to arrive at."

Erica couldn't speak how she really felt, so instead she nodded her hooded head and remained silent. Truth was though, she wasn't that anxious just yet...

 

"Let's be off then." Lady Sif voiced. Heeling their horses forward, the five of them started off down the bridge, away from the Bifrost, heading towards the glorious city of Asgard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock-Knock-Knock

 

"Brother..." Thor's voice bellowed cheerfully from outside the chamber door as he rapped on it impatiently, "Let me in or I'll break down the door again."

Sitting at his desk, covered with a variety of open books and papers, Loki finished his note writing inside a spell book of his own design. Setting down his quill pen, the dark prince sighed before leaning back in his chair.   
With a wave of his hand, he undid the magical charm he had placed over his chamber as a way to secure a bit of privacy as he worked.   
"You may enter..." Loki called back.

Not needing to be told twice, Thor threw open the door and strolled inside. "I'm sure you know why I'm here, Loki.." the oldest son of Odin spoke as he approached his young brother who remained seated at his desk in the corner of his large room.

"Let me guess..." Loki replied good naturedly as he picked up a leather bound book and flipped it open to skim a page or two, "...you've missed me?" 

Thor chuckled before he stepped on up to his brother's side and clapped him affectionately on the shoulder. "Not quite." The blonde man answered. "I'm here to make sure you show yourself at dinner tonight."

Loki's dark head dropped back as he let out a sound that was a mixture of both a laugh and a groan, "Of course you are, brother...." the dark prince replied nonchalantly, " And I suppose telling you that I am not in the mood for that wouldn't discourage you in the slightest?" 

Thor grinned, "No...." he answered, "Mother and Father insist that you come down and I am to see that you do."

So his parents are the ones responsible for interrupting his studies. Well that had to mean that there was a motive behind all this. His parents didn't just 'insist' for no reason and because of that, his interest was suddenly peaked. 

Closing his book with a snap, Loki rose from his seat, "Right...well then...best not to keep them waiting." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it already too late to go back? 

The thought haunted Erica's mind as she dutifully followed behind her escorts through the indescribably grand marble halls of the Palace. In Vanaheimr, her father's household had always held its own kind of elegance when she was growing up. 

But this...

The sheer splendor of Asgard was becoming overwhelming and Erica felt with great certainty down to her bones just how out of place she was now. 

"It's just this way, Lady Erica..." Volstagg spoke as he and the other three warriors made a left down another corridor.

Erica remained a few steps behind them out of respect and her growing hesitancy of her situation.

In the distance, the unmistakable sounds of merriment and laughter began to resound from down the hall. With every step, the noise got louder and more distinct.

Would it be wishful thinking to hope that her arrival would go unnoticed? 

Of course it would. 

Unfortunately, that would not be the case. As Erica reached the pillared doorway leading into what she assumed was the Great Hall, the young woman froze in her steps as her eyes quickly assessed the room while her escorts happily chatted on through.

It was a large and impressive room to say the least, both in size as well as luxurious appointments. The walls were plated with gold and the floor gleamed of polished black marble. 

A long and intricately carved table was off to the left. At least thirty Asgardians, both men and women sat around it, eating and enjoying themselves as a band of musicians played their music in the corner.

Another table, much smaller but equally if not more magnificent as the first lied centered at the far end of the room. Focusing in on that table instead of the other more populated one, Erica's eyes found with some relief though it was slight, the familiar face of the All-Father himself.

"No turning back now...." she reminded herself as she drew in a deep, steady breath of air into her lungs. Her stomach was still jittery with nerves, but her face refused to show them.

With her hands, hidden by the black folds of her cloak, curled determinedly down at her side, Erica raised her hooded head softly and moved forward with a graceful stride into the room.

It didn't surprise her one bit when she passed the first table and had several pairs of eyes alight with curiosity follow her movements. Even with music being played in the background, Erica could here all the sudden whispers and murmurings of everyone as she passed on by. 

Pretty soon, every eye in the room was upon her - including that of the All-Father as she quite boldly approached his table.

Despite the hood and cloak she wore, she could tell as he slowly set down his drink and rose up from his seat that he recognized who she was. When only five feet separated her from the table's edge, Erica halted, bringing her feet quietly together before she charmingly swept into a low curtsy. By now, the whole room had grown silent so that they could watch the scene.

"All-Father...." Erica spoke steadily, keeping her head bowed out of respect for the old King. " I am here as you have requested me." 

Odin smiled, his arms rose and opened in a welcoming gesture, "My dear Erica...." he replied, bringing his arms down as he moved around the table to stand before the kneeling woman. "Arise my child."

At his command, Erica rose back up to her feet and to her surprise, found both her hands taken up by the All-Father's. "You are most welcomed. " he added with the same warm smile she remembered as a little girl.

"It is always a great honor to be in his majesty's presence." the woman answered, allowing a half-smile to grace her face.

"Let this old eye look upon you, dear one. " he asked as his one blue eye traced the dark hood shielding most of her face from view. "It has been many years."

Taking her hands back, Erica reached up and with a bit of reluctance, drew back her hood. 

As it fell away, another wave of murmurs went around the room forcing Erica to cast her eyes to the floor and wait for the All-Father's approval.

Her vibrant copper hair stood out amongst the many fair blondes and few brunettes that were present in the room. By their fascinated stares, one might have thought that they had never seen a red-head before.

Odin shook his white head with disbelief, "I cannot believe how much you have grown, Erica of Vanaheimr." 

The young woman lifted her eyes and smiled softly at the old man's words.

"Your eyes would melt a heart of stone and render a strong man weak as water." Odin spoke with complete sincerity.

Erica had soulful eyes the color of the ever-changing sea and they were fringed by thick, dark lashes tipped with gold.

"You're very kind to say so, sire." 

Odin smiled again, "Please excuse the absence of my wife...she wanted to oversee the preparations of your bedchamber. She has been quite anxious to meet you."

Erica forced a smile, "And I her." 

Which was true...more or less. The Queen, like herself was of Vanaheimr, which means she had someone here she could relate to. It was the other two members of Odin's family that she wasn't really looking forward to seeing just yet.

Nodding his head, clearly satisfied with everything so far, Odin found his gaze wandering from the woman before him to the site of his two sons as they finally made their appearance in the room.

"Ah...just in time."

Seeing the All-Father's attention had been diverted, Erica found herself turning over a shoulder to see just what exactly had caught his eye. 

When her eyes landed on the distinctively familiar faces of the two boy- princes whom she had met long ago, something inside her twisted with sudden opposition. They most certainly weren't boys anymore.

Long gone were their scrawny boyish frames and faces which the years had replaced with towering, well-muscled limbs and chiseled features. 

Erica couldn't deny that the brothers had grown into two handsome men...but that wasn't going to be enough to change how she felt about the arrangement that would eventually tie her to one of them. 

And to add on....she still had to find out which brother she would even be handed to. 

"My dear..." The All-Father's voice shook her from her thoughts. Turning back to the old man beside her, she met his blue-eyed stare.

"Yes?" she answered softly as she tried her best to ignore the fast-approaching Princes.

"I'm sure you remember my sons.." Odin stated with a proud smile. Moving away from Erica, the All-Father stepped forward, moving till he came between the two brothers and placed a fatherly hand upon their shoulders. "Thor..." His eye went to the blonde first and then his dark-haired youngest, "Loki..."

The sons nodded their head in acknowledgement. "Father." they replied simultaneously.

Erica's eyes skimmed the faces of the two princes with a light scrutiny before turning her attention back onto Odin who was looking back over his shoulder at her, clearly watching for some kind of reaction. 

Her shoulders rose and fell with a quiet breath of air, "How could I forget..." Erica answered coolly, "... the two Princes of Asgard."


	7. Hello Awkwardness

Puzzled by the young woman's words, the brothers shared a quick side glance that unmistakably read 'do we know her?' before fixing their eyes back upon the red-head that stood a few feet away.

"Forgive us..." Thor spoke first, his blues eyes tracing Erica's face, "... but you say we have met before, my Lady?" he returned.

Oh well wasn't that lovely, "They don't remember who I am..." Erica thought quietly to herself, though she wasn't completely surprised at the disclosure. She nodded her head, "It's been quite some time...but yes." Erica replied serenely, "Our paths have crossed....once."

"And where was this encounter?"

"Why don't you try and take a guess?"

"Hmmm..." The oldest prince took a second or so to ponder the witty question while he stroked his bearded chin with a hand. How was it that this woman clearly knew them...whereas they could not place her from memory? Bewildered, Thor proceeded by turning towards Loki, "...what say you, brother?"

Erica's eyes immediately swept over to the raven-haired prince and found him already staring back; though every other physical aspect of him had changed with time, his emerald eyes had remained exactly the way she remembered--sharp and exceedingly focused. It made her wonder what thoughts were running through his head at this exact moment as he held her with his gaze...

She was an alluring woman, to say the least, Loki thought to himself . But unlike the Asgardian women he was use to seeing whose beauty came from their perfect, heart-shaped complexions, elegant statures and fashionable styles, this female's looks were far more effortless and yet strangely exotic to him---her round face appeared as fair and as smooth as marble with a small comely nose that hovered above a set of pale pink, pouty lips. 

Studying her details more closely, Loki noted the way her skin had been lightly kissed by the sun for it had faintly left speckled marks across her cheekbones and nose---a trait not commonly seen upon the typical Asgardian noblewoman. Was she lovely still? Yes. But in an average manner. Her beauty came from the simplicity of her face, and even then, that wasn't what had his attention. It was her large, almond-shaped eyes. Two vast pools of swirling teal speckled with a jade green right around the center of her irises. They reminded Loki of the sea---deep...mysterious...captivating.

"Such a color…" he thought to himself as he stared off into the two orbs from where he stood. "I think I do remember these eyes from somewhere…" he noted softly as he racked his brain for an answer. But where? This woman looked equally familiar and completely new to him at the same time.

"I am at a loss for words." Loki answered truthfully.

A corner of Erica's mouth turned upward into a subtle smile as her eyes dropped, hiding the astonishing but brief moment of pleasure she felt from hearing the raven-haired Prince's confession. At the same time though, Erica now desperately wished she could just sink beneath the floor and disappear. If it wasn't bad enough that she could feel eyes of all the other Asgardian nobles sizing her up as she stood before the almost-complete royal family, half of that said family had no clue who she was. 

How was she ever expected to conform to this arrangement when she was obviously just a nobody to them? A complete stranger....foreign to their extravagant lives?

"Now boys...." the All-Father spoke up, his tone almost chastising as he subtly huddled the three of them together, "Do you mean to tell me that neither of you remember encountering this woman?" The old king fixed his two sons with a look of complete disbelief that had them both shifting slightly on their feet as if they were still young children who had been caught up in some kind of mischief. 

"Well...." Thor spoke up as he raised a hand and scratched behind his head. When the golden prince couldn't come up with an argument, he looked to his younger and darker brother beside him.

Taking his cue, Loki lightly cleared his throat to speak in a hushed voice, "That all depends Father..." he answered, "....were we suppose to know who this woman is?" 

"That was the ideal plan..."

"Oh, there was plan?" At the information, the raven-haired prince slyly leaned towards his golden brother beside him, "Well that explains it then....we must've missed the memorandum on our way to dinner."

"Mind that mouth of yours, Loki." Odin firmly reproached, "...this is serious."

Unable to help himself, Thor chuckled lightly before affectionately nudging his elbow into Loki's side, "Yes, silver tongue...watch it." 

"All-Father..." Erica politely interrupted as she tried forcing another tiny smile onto her mouth, "....do not blame them for their lack of memory. " she carried while casting her eyes down to the floor as she spoke, amazingly enough, in the Princes' defenses, "....After all, it was many years ago and we were only small children then." 

Naturally, that meant things were bound to be on the awkward side. But never could Erica have imagined that she would actually find herself trying to play such an embarrassing situation like this off.

"Be that as it may..." Odin was quickly cut short. 

"Ah....she's here at last." a fourth voice suddenly entered the conversation. Moving around the trio of men, a fairly tall woman with rich strawberry blonde hair and a warm smile stepped out into view, surprisingly everyone--especially Erica, who found herself immediately locking eyes with the older woman when she looked up. She was clad in a regal gown of amethyst with purple stones that framed the modest neckline and hem. "When I heard you had finally arrived..." the woman approached Erica's cloaked form with a graceful stride and welcoming smile, "...I came as fast as I could." 

It took Erica only a moment to realize who this woman was. Her imperial appearance said it all. "Your Majesty..." she dipped deeply into a curtsey. This woman must be Odin's wife and Queen. When Erica straightened back up, she found the older woman watching her with motherly eyes.

"Lady Erica of Vanaheimr....welcome." The Queen of Asgard spoke, her blue eyes were alight with a delicate merriment, "....I have heard much about you."

Erica offered the older woman a refined smile though she wasn't quite sure how to take such a statement just yet, "Thank you." 

"Frigga..." Odin reached a hand out and placed it upon his wife's shoulder from behind, "...you interrupted me..." 

Turning around towards her husband, the woman spared the old king a teasing look, "And it's a good thing I did, darling." she replied coolly, "...there's no need to be putting anyone here on the spot....especially our new guest." 

"I was simply reacquainting our sons with..." 

Extending a hand towards her husband, Frigga gently placed a finger against Odin's mouth, hushing his defense, "There will be plenty of time for that later." She swiftly answered. 

"...you're ruining the introductions, woman...." 

Pulling her hand away once more with a quiet laugh, the Queen of Asgard waved the comment off with a light, flick of her wrist, "Never you mind that..."she spoke with resolution as she turned her attention back onto the young Vanir woman, "Erica, let me show you to your chambers. I'm sure after your travels, you must be weary."

Oh praise the high heavens, she was actually being rescued here. 

It took all the control she could manage to suppress the eagerness that threatened to show in both her face, as well as voice, "That sounds lovely, thank you, your majesty." 

"Erica...of...Vanaheimr?" Thor repeated the name once before something finally clicked. "Wait a minute..." Now it was the oldest Prince's turn to lean in towards his brother for a quick exchange of words, "Isn't she the daughter of that Vanir who's been in close counsel with Father for years?" 

At the notion, Loki turned his full attention upon the young woman. He took a moment to ponder and saw the ghost apparition of her childhood self standing alongside in an ink-stained dress of coral pink before it faded entirely from view."Well what do you know? ....I think you're right, brother. She is that exact one." 

Overhearing the brothers' words, the red head was momentarily taken aback, "So their memory hasn't completely diminished after all, I see." she calmly thought to herself. Though it certainly took it long enough...

With a triumphant bellow, Thor quickly stepped forward and laid claim on both of Erica's hands by grasping them sincerely within his own, "Great Asgard...you are her. " His blue eyes ran from the top of her head, down to her feet appraisingly, "...last time we met, you were just a tiny, scrawny scrap."

A tiny scrawny scrap, she repeated to herself. How quaint, "Yes, that...that was me." Erica established courteously as she artfully eyed the way the golden prince was holding her hands. 

Like his father, Odin, Erica sensed Thor having a presence that emitted a friendly kind of warmth. It came off in continuous waves, and provided Erica with a lasting sense of easefulness even as she courteously took back her hands a moment later.

Thor disbelieving shook his blonde head, "How you have grown, my lady..." he spoke as if amazed. "Loki, can you believe this is the same little girl we played Hide and Seek with all those years ago?" 

At the question, Erica redirected her gaze over to where the darker brother, who appeared to be watching her with a look of utmost consideration, stood. "It's processing." Loki answered smoothly, choosing his words carefully, "I must admit though, I don't think my brother and I were expecting to be seeing you again, here in Asgard, Lady Erica."

"Indeed...." she confessed as she boldly locked eyes with Loki for a long, assessing moment, "...Funny how some things play out." she finished with a cool smile. 

A corner of the raven-haired Prince's mouth slowly turned up into a smirk, "Very..."

For a couple seconds, Erica and Loki seemingly held each other's stare---it was as if neither of them wanted to be the first to look away. But while under the scrutiny of his emerald gaze, a sudden unexplainable chill ran down the length of Erica's spine and it was in that moment she grew aware of a most unusual aura that was surrounding Loki like a cloak. It was heavy....thick with an unrelenting tension....and it carried with it an unspoken warning. 

Though she had always known the two Asgardian Princes were different in almost every way, Erica had never guessed it would be like this---compared to Thor, Loki felt....

....dangerous to her.

"That's enough excitement for now..."

Erica was instantly shaken from her thoughts when her left arm became linked with the Queen's who now taking the initiative in leading her away. Had it not been for the physical contact, the young woman was sure she would still be locked in a stare down with the dark haired Prince. The feel of his eyes upon her held her in chains.

"Come along, Erica. My boys have detained you long enough. Let's get you settled in for the night." 

The young woman now impassively eyed the Queen at her side. "Of course..." she answered meekly before allowing her gaze to quickly sweep over Thor and Loki's faces. "If you'll excuse me, dear Princes.." Erica flickered her eyes over to where Odin stood off to the side, silently observing, "All-Father...I shall retire for the evening." The old king offered her a tiny smile of approval before he turned and moved away. 

At her words, Thor nodded his blonde head with understanding, "Then my brother and I bid you a good night, Lady Erica. Rest well."

Erica managed a sincere smile, "I shall...." Her eyes then drifted over to Loki for but a second before looking away so that she wouldn't find herself trying to read whatever smug look or expression he had etched within his face.

Sweeping by Thor while bypassing Loki completely, Erica allowed Frigga to swiftly lead her away from the dining hall, and away from all the other prying stares.

Eyes followed their movements up until they had rounded a corner and disappeared from view.

When that moment finally came, Erica found herself releasing a heavy sigh that lightly shook her frame, "Oh, thank goodness that's finally over..." Her words earned her a brief laugh in return. 

"I apologize for my husband...." Frigga stated, "...I know sometimes he can get caught up in a moment." the older woman glanced over at Erica and smiled, "...And we all have been anxiously awaiting for you to come." 

Is that what they called it?

Erica silently looked back at the Queen as the two of them strolled down a long corridor, making a turn here and there before they hit a small flight of black marble stairs, "Begging your pardon, dear Queen..." Erica finally spoke as they ascended at an easy pace, "....but it doesn't appear that your sons had any idea of my coming whatsoever..."

"Well....that is true." the older woman confessed, "...this was...suppose to be an unexpected surprise---a way to spark their awareness, if you will." 

"Which may I say, failed miserably...."

Frigga laughed warmly again before shaking her head, "Oh I wouldn't say that...."

Erica arched a smooth brow, "My Queen?"

"Take my word for it, " she teased good-naturedly, "...you held both my sons' attention rather well. They couldn't stop staring at you."

Erica gave a dry, curt laugh, "With all due respect, your majesty, that was because they couldn't recall who I was....not because of genuine interest." 

Frigga gave Erica's arm an encouraging squeeze, "Never mind that...they remember who you are...and they know you're here now. That's all that is really important presently."

And then what?

Erica fell into silence as her head began swimming with thoughts. Would she discover which brother she will be intended to?

Though she still hadn't warmed up to the whole idea of marriage just yet, she imagined it would make things a whole lot easier if that revelation happened sooner... rather than later.

Loki's face flashed across her mind, causing Erica to faintly shudder. 

"Oh....here we are." 

The Queen stopped them in front of a large wooden door which she proceeded to open with her free hand while eagerly leading herself and Erica underneath its frame.

"I spent the last fortnight making sure everything in this room was properly stocked and furnished....I do hope this chamber will be to your liking."

Unlinking her arm from the Queen's, wide-eyed Erica found herself slowly stepping out into the room's center as her eyes took in her new surroundings.

The chamber was utterly flawless---not to mention massive. 

It contained a vanity table on one side of the room, a substantial cherry-wood wardrobe on the other, a grand stone fireplace and a large gold-framed white chaise bed complete with a cascading canopy of rich pink damask that was pushed up against the north wall.

The same pink damask that hung above her bed was also draped around the white marble walls of her chamber, proving the room with pleasant color.

"This is my room?" Erica hadn't even realized she had uttered the question out loud until she felt the gentle press of Frigga's hand upon her shoulder from behind.

"Do you like it?"

Looking back over her shoulder, the young red head met the Queen's expectant blue gaze, "I...it's wonderful." Erica confessed with a nod. It was the finest bedroom she had ever seen. "....but...you shouldn't have gone through such trouble..."

Frigga waved the comment off, "Oh nonsense...it was no trouble at all. This is your home now after all."

Home...

Hearing the word, little by little Erica's face fell as the full weight of her current situation fell upon her, "Yes, of course...." The young woman sighed with resignation.

"Is something amiss, my dear?" 

Erica slowly shook her head, "No, it's...not like that...." she answered rather straightforwardly, "...Your majesty...I'm not going to pretend to not know why I have come here....nor will be untruthful about how I feel....but you should know...I only found out about this...arrangement just days ago. And...well needless to say, there's a lot that's still having to sink in."

Frigga was silent for but a moment. Then, to her surprise, Erica quickly found herself being spun about and pulled into a tight, sympathetic embrace.

"I know this must be a vast change for you....it can prove to be quite terrifying too--- leaving your home to come live in a new one and be expected to enter a marriage with someone you barely know..." Frigga pulled back and continued holding Erica by her shoulders, "...But I wholeheartedly believe good will come from this...by having you here."

"You think awfully high of me, dear Queen...." 

Frigga smiled affectionately as she released Erica and stepped away, "It's not just me....Odin thinks so too." Turning away, the Queen began making her way back towards the chamber's door, "Now....I best get back to the dining hall to speak with my husband on a few matters. I'll let you be so you can start settling down for the night. If you find yourself needing anything Erica , please don't hesitate to ask."

"You're a gracious Queen, Frigga....thank you." 

With a knowing smile and nod of her head, Frigga left the room as easily as coming in, leaving Erica, for the time since her arrival, completely and utterly alone.


	8. A Library Run-In

A firm knock on the door interrupted Erica who was dazedly walking the full perimeter of her new bedchamber. 

The young woman stopped what she was doing and turned towards the door just in time to see it open for but a moment while an unfamiliar, well-aged woman strolled inside.

Erica quickly looked the stranger over--- though her hair had been tied back, the dark hair streaked with silver was unmistakable. Skimming her face, Erica noted the woman's responsive grey eyes, her long and narrow nose and smiling lips that were thinning from age. 

She was dressed in a simple, sleeveless garb of charcoal grey with a snow-white apron tied about her wide hips. When she spotted Erica observing her, immediately, she offered her a crooked smile while bobbing a brief curtsey, "Good evening, M'lady." she greeted. Her voice had a quirky ring when she spoke.

Puzzled at the formality, Erica civilly nodded once in acknowledgment, "Good evening..." 

The older woman started forward, "Queen Frigga sent me to be your Lady in waiting." she explained, "...but you may call me Iris."

Erica's reddish brows rose with astonishment, "Lady in waiting?" she repeated. Erica never had one of those before. She never really needed one when growing up---she was far too independent and preferred to do things on her own. "Th...I really don't think that's necessary, Iris." 

The older handmaiden shook her head stubbornly as she continued approaching, "Nonsense....to serve is what I do best." Iris insisted as she took a long moment to give Erica a good look-over, "Now look at you, M'lady....your cloak is still on."

"Huh?" Erica quickly looked down on herself. Iris was right. "Oh....it is..." So overwhelmed from this day's events, she had completely forgot she was even wearing it.

Iris clucked her tongue once before she reached a wrinkled hand out towards Erica, "Better let me have that, M'lady. We need to get you ready for the night."

Seeing no room for argument, Erica's hands came up and dutifully worked the clasp of her heavy black cloak free from her around her shoulders before she passed the garment over into Iris's awaiting hands who then draped it over an arm and smiled satisfyingly.

"Don't you feel much more comfortable now?" the old servant asked.

Erica blinked quietly and returned her answer with an easy shrug, "I suppose so."

"Suppose? Hmm..." Iris mulled the younger woman's statement over for a second, "I bet a nice hot bath will soon have you feeling as right as rain." 

"Highly doubt that..." Erica thought to herself persistently, "How does that work here by the way?"

Iris turned away with a curt laugh and shuffled herself over to the cherry-wood wardrobe where she proceeded to hang up Erica's cloak by sticking it on a hook that was built into its side. "I see you haven't been shown the bathing room yet."

"No I haven't...." she answered bluntly, "...where is it?"

Again, Iris gave another brief laugh as she angled herself back towards Erica and fixed her with a most peculiar look, "Why, it's in here, M'lady." 

"What?" Erica's red-gold head swiftly looked about the chamber. "Surely you jest..." she stated as her eyes met wall after wall after wall. There was no bathing room anywhere.

Amused, Iris smiled, her grey eyes flashing as her chin proudly rose, "Think so?" she returned as she turned on her heel and walked over to the west wall of Erica's room where she stopped right before a drapery of pink damask that was hanging decoratively. Using a single hand, the old woman drew the material back, and a much smaller, more narrowed doorway that had been carved into the marble was revealed. 

"After you, M'lady...." Iris informed good naturedly as she stood off to the side of the entranceway.

Speechless, Erica unquestioningly moved across the floor to where Iris stood before she hesitantly ducked under Iris' arm and passed into the newfound room. The old maid followed closely behind.

Instantly, Erica's nose was hit with a heavy mixture of steam and something else---something sweet, almost floral, as she stepped into a beige circular room, smaller than her actual bedchamber, but still decently sized considering its purpose was just for bathing. 

And speaking of which....

When Erica had imagined what this room would look like after being told there was one in her very chamber, she had pictured it looking the way most bathing spaces do---simple, containing a single tub.

What she discovered far outreached her expectations. 

"Oh my...." There was no tub at all...in its stead, lied a great pool. 

Erica silently eyed the bathing pool with incredulous eyes. The sight was unbelievable. Five times the size and depth of a regular bath, the steaming pool had been carved directly into the granite floor---its rectangular perimeter was trimmed with gold accents.

Stepping up to its edge, Erica gazed down into the bath and slowly found herself starting to frown.   
The water was purple.

Shifting her blue skirts, she carefully dropped to her knees so that she could dip a hand beneath the pool's surface. Erica's fingers grazed something that resembled silk and with the palm of her hand, she scooped a decent handful.

Tiny purple flowers, some intact while others were just petals, floated lightly in her watery hand and stuck softly to her skin.

"Well no wonder the room smelled so sweet...." Erica thought to herself as the studied a flower. The pool had been filled with lilacs. 

Erica had heard about baths such as this but she never had the luxury of experiencing one for herself. The idea of bathing in flower petals was a nice thought, she supposed, but it also seemed too far-fetched. 

Bathing was suppose to be a simple pleasure. Why does it appear that even the most simplest of pleasures here will completely over the top?

"Damn blue-bloods..." The curse had slipped free before she could stop it.

"M'lady!" 

Hearing the old maidservant gasp horrifyingly at Erica's choice of words, the young woman unashamedly rose back up to her full height. "Forgive me, Iris...." she apologized trimly, "....that was suppose to remain an unspoken thought."

The aging maid 'tisked' softly as she shook her dark, fading head, "The Queen had warned me you would be in an off mood tonight...." she spoke as she bustled over, "....however, I never guessed you would be the brazen type....go ahead and turn around, let's get you undressed and bathed."

Numbly, Erica complied and soon felt hands touch her as Iris set to work on the lacings of her gown. Even though the air in the room was warm and thick with steam, Erica still found herself shivering lightly when the back of her blue gown was completely open.

"M'lady...." Iris spoke from behind, causing Erica's head to slightly turn over as she listened, "....where is your corset?"

"Ah, corsets...apparel forged from the pits of hell themselves." Erica smartly thought to herself as she gave a soft shrug, "Didn't wear one." she answered.

"Hmm..." Iris helped Erica free her arms from her gown's sleeves before allowing the rich blue dress to fall away, "If I may be bold, M'lady...."

Naked, Erica modestly covered her breasts with her arms as she took a step towards the pool, "You may."

"You're going to be difficult one, aren't you?" 

At the question, Erica found herself smiling as she laughed to herself, "I guess that depends on what you mean by difficult." 

"Uh-huh..." Iris returned with another shake of her head, "...well, no matter. Into the bath, M'lady."

Following the instruction, Erica stepped up to the gold trimmed edge before carefully slipping into the heated water. The purple-petal water reached her hips when standing. 

"Now while you finish bathing, I'm going to go prepare your bed and lay out your nightwear. I'll be back shortly."

Erica silently nodded her head while Iris quietly swept herself from the room.

Releasing a heavy sigh, the young woman moved out into the pool's center. "Fancy baths....ladies in waiting..." Erica's red-gold head dropped back with exasperation. This kind of lifestyle just wasn't her---and yet, this was how things were going to be from here on out. 

Until she married at least...then things were going to drastically change once again. 

Erica quietly scoffed. What was it her parents had said? Make the best of the situation??, "Easier said than done..." This whole array was utterly ridiculous. And what's more, one sure fact was becoming clearer by the minute.

"I do not belong here..." The words came out in an unheard whisper before Erica dejectedly submerged herself beneath the pool's lilac-covered surface.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Less than an hour later, Erica found herself sitting before the fire, clothed in a brand new night chemise of ivory silk. The gown for the most part was simple in design with the exception of the baby blue trim that ran along the low neckline and sweeping hem. A complimentary dress robe of the same blue was draped across her lap, waiting patiently to be donned. 

The young woman at the present moment was keeping herself occupied by weaving her copper-colored curls back into a side braid, the way she did every night before going to bed. The only thing different about this night however was the fact that Erica was nowhere near being tired. 

How could she sleep? She was away from her home...her parents...seemingly every comfort she had grown to know---nothing felt normal to her anymore. 

And that revelation left her feeling restless.

"I've turned down your bed, M'lady." Iris called over to Erica as she finished rearranging the pillows upon it.

"Thank you, Iris..." Erica answered quietly as she secured the end of her braid with some ribbon, "I'll be there shortly." 

Iris nodded her dark head, "Very good." she stated as she started moving away from the grand divan. "Will you be needing anything else tonight?"

The young woman shook her head as she steadfastly kept her eyes upon the orange flames in the hearth, watching as they danced and flickered along the burning logs. "No, Thank you."

"Well then by your leave, M'lady..." Iris respectfully announced, "I shall call it a night."

Pulling her eyes away from the fireplace, Erica spared a brief glance over at the older woman and nodded, "Of course." she answered before looking away again, "....have a good night, Iris."

The old maid dipped into a curtsey that went unseen by Erica, "M'lady." With that said, Iris moved across the floor, opened the chamber door and quietly disappeared.

The second she heard the door click shut once again, Erica practically jumped to her feet. Swiftly slipping the blue dressing gown on, Erica nimbly drew its front closed so that it hid the low sweeping neckline of her chemise and then secured the attire in place by tying the blue-ribbon ends together in a tight bow right beneath her bosom. 

Too restless to keep sitting around with nothing to do but stare blankly around the room, Erica quietly padded across the room to the door with her bare feet. Turning the handle and pulling it open just a crack, Erica slyly peeked about and saw the corridor was completely empty. With a resolved sigh, Erica widened the space and timidly stepped out of her chamber and into the hallway. 

With great haste in her strides, Erica picked a random direction and set off down the torch-lit corridor. Did she have a set destination in mind? No.

If anything, Erica had no idea just what this palace could really offer to her in all its magnificence. But presently, she didn't care. 

She doesn't want to think, doesn't want to talk....all she wants to do is walk---plain and simple.

Her journey down the long palace hallways, their grand walls decorated with tapestries and weaponry that she passed all too quickly, was brought to a sudden halt. 

Voices coming down the corridor just up ahead stopped Erica dead in her tracks. Voices meant people---and Erica did not wish to run into anyone tonight, especially not while she was only clad in her nightwear.

Looking wildly about, the young woman spotted a large wooden door just a few paces down and off to the right. Without really thinking, Erica hurried on over and found the door unlocked. Then she pulled the unknown door open and moved inside.

Pulling it shut behind her, Erica released a heavy sigh just as she started to pivot around, "Sneaking around on my first night...." The young woman mentally kicked herself, "...brilliant, just brilliant. As if things could not get any wor....."

Erica's voice trailed off, rendering her speechless as her eyes , widening in awe, settled in on the contents this room had supplied.

Books...shelves and shelves of them as far as the eye could see. There were even floors of them that stretched as high as the very ceiling that was at least a hundred feet above her head.

"Am I dreaming?" For the first time since her arrival, Erica actually found herself genuinely starting to smile. "A Library..." she breathed out as her feet dreamily began leading her further into the room. And what a library it was.

Erica had never seen so many books in her entire life. Now even her father's personal stash, which she had adored while growing up, couldn't hold a candle to the glory of this room.

Feeling as giddy as a child, Erica hurried on over the far end of the library where a massive stone fireplace roared with life in between a wall of bookshelves. Though this wasn't a library she was personally familiar with, it's warm and musky atmosphere was something Erica knew all too well. And she loved it.

Spying a ladder propped up against one of the shelves nearby, Erica took the liberty of scaling its steps all the way up till she reached the top shelve of books. Running a hand over the spines of the colorful books before her, the young woman smiled.

"So beautiful..." she murmured out loud. What could be more sublime than this---alone in an immaculate library where very book was perfectly aligned, its leather bindings neatly polished and clean. Her trailing fingers stopped their wandering over a particular volume. Unable to resist, Erica pulled a rich green-leather bound novel from its place on the shelf and carefully turned it over in her hands so that she could read the inscription on its front that was marked by silver letters.

"Into the Fire..." she murmured the title out loud while tracing the letters with a finger---slowly, reverently. 

Well, sounds interesting enough, then again, Erica was not a picky reader. She could read just about anything with no complaint. 

Turning about on the ladder carefully, Erica slowly began the climb back down, keeping one hand on the wooden railing as a guide while she used her other flip open the hardcover and skim the first paragraph on the page with her eyes. When the scent of its musty pages reached Erica's nose, the young woman drank in the pleasing aroma and smiled fondly down at her newfound treasure. 

"In the midst of my life falling into disarray..." Erica murmured out loud as she fell deep into her readings, "...I have discovered a haven."

Right as Erica reached the final few steps on the ladder, the unmistakable sound of a door being thrown open startled her into awareness as her book fell right out of her hands and landed with a quiet thump upon the ground below. 

Or not.

Heavy footsteps began echoing off the floor, confirming Erica's suspicions---she was no longer alone.  
"Damn..." Wasting no time, Erica gathered her skirts in her hands and leapt from the final three steps on the ladder, landing softly on her feet before she quickly scurried into the corn-field rows of bookshelves and hid herself from view....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Loki entered the library, he did not take care, as he normally did, to remain quiet and go unseen. The door behind him closed with a distinguished thud as his long, capable legs carried him forward into the splendid room.

His boots echoed eerily after him with every step that took him around towering rows of bookshelves till he neared his favorite place---the fireplace where an elegant chaise sat before the flaming hearth. It was the perfect spot for late-night reading. 

And it was all his since hardly anyone ever comes in here.

Looking around, Loki found himself pleased. Everything was where it should be, just the way Loki had left it the last time he was here. Not a single book was out of....

The raven haired Prince's eyes fell upon an unusual site less than ten feet away from the fireplace. A dark brow of interest rose into a high arch before he slowly moved forward. 

Smoothly squatting down by the foot of the ladder, Loki eyed the single book, partially open, that had fallen to the floor. The dark prince extended a pale hand towards it, catching it underneath the white pages, before he vigilantly picked it up. 

His emerald gaze traced the books fine details for a moment before he raised his eyes to the shelves above. It took him but a moment to find the gaping hole that looked almost like a wound on the otherwise untouched top shelf. 

"Well, well...." There was only one explanation for this. With just a single hand, Loki skillfully snapped the book shut and rose back up to his full height while a slow smile crept onto his face.

He wasn't alone...

"Is someone there?"

When Erica heard Loki's words be called out in such a knowing manner, the young woman couldn't help but flatten her spine up against the shelf that was concealing her, a few rows down. 

Sweet heaven above....how did he know?

Erica's head silently fell against the backs of the books behind her as she remained silent, hoping desperately that if she didn't respond, the Prince would let things be. 

"Hello, hello?" Loki called again. This time, Erica heard him start moving around once more.

Damn....

"Don't panic..." she told herself. Keeping her breaths under control, Erica began inching her way along the towering shelves. "Just...find the closest door out of here and all will be wel.."

Caught up in her thoughts, Erica failed to take notice the way the lace of her sleeve had snagged a sharp corner on a book. Without meaning to, the book was pulled free and sent plummeting to the ground at her feet while also causing the other books on that ledge to shift down entirely in place of their missing brother. 

Oh, wasn't that just perfect...

Hearing the sound of disruption, Loki followed the noise, his footsteps quickening with his approach.

"Damn, damn, damn..." Erica took off in a fast scurry, down the remaining distance of the row before she quietly skidded around its end.

A moment later, Loki was peering down the empty walkway between the bookshelves and took notice of the second fallen book upon the ground as well as the disheveled sill it had come from. 

From her new position, Erica heard the low, velvety rumble that was Loki's laugh just on the other side of the massive piece of furniture that separated them. 

"Oh, now you're just playing with me..." Loki outwardly spoke. He wasn't complaining, of course. In fact, he was deeply amused. It wasn't every day that someone brashly presented him with a challenge.

"That's alright though..." Loki continued on as he started retracing his steps back towards the fireplace, "....I do love a good game." 

Erica couldn't help but soundlessly smack the palm of her hand on her forehead. 

The High Heavens clearly had a conspiracy against her tonight. It had been strictly coincidental that she had stumbled upon this library the way she had and now she's managed to get herself caught up in a game of Cat and Mouse with the God of Mischief, himself.

"There is something seriously wrong with this picture..." Erica irritably thought to herself as her eyes quickly began scanning for a way out. When she had entered the library, she had used the North Entrance, which was now at the far end from where she was. Loki however had come using a different door---which meant there was more than one exit.

Perhaps there was also an East and West entranceway, Erica thought as she lightly bit down on her lower lip.

From her current position, the West way would be the closer of the two in terms of distance. It was about a good twenty-five feet away. However, the trick still remained in getting there, without Loki finding her first. 

Erica hurriedly checked to make sure the way was clear. It was. "Then, I just have to go for it..." Gathering her skirts well above her shins determinedly, Erica dashed into the open, treading only on the tips of her toes to limit the sound of her escape. 

Ten feet......Twenty....

When she hit the remaining five, Erica was once again able to duck behind another row of books. 

When Loki heard the light padding of footsteps scurrying across the floor, he came out of his own hiding spot just in time to see a flash of blue vanish behind another shelf that was on the other side of the room. 

Chuckling, Loki shook his dark head, "Well, well...look at you go." he teased, his green eyes flashing with a hidden laughter. "If I admit that you play a good game, will you cease this display and come out willingly?" 

Hearing his words, Erica bit back a snarky comment and instead sly peered around the row and saw Loki standing incredibly tall, almost proud before the fireplace. His dark back was facing her as his dark head appeared bent over something.

Silence was his only answer. "No?" The dark Prince carried on, "Very well....if you won't come to me...."

Hot breath suddenly tickled Erica's ear from behind, "I'll just have to come to you." The young woman's stomach plummeted. Spinning around, Erica found her face just mere inches from the broad plane that was Loki's chest. 

Startled by his abrupt appearance, a sharp cry of alarm started to slip past Erica's lips but was instantly silenced by the palm of Loki's hand. With his other hand, Loki brought a long finger up to his mouth and signaled for silence.

"Ssshh..." he told her as a half-grin began stretching across his face, "We don't want to startle the Guard, now do we?" 

Beyond shocked, Erica's chest rose and fell heavily with her breaths for air as the dark prince finally drew his hand away from her, "Prince Loki..." The young woman brought a hand up to cover her heart which was now beating wildly, violently, beneath her breast.

Loki's grin widened expectantly, "Lady Erica..." he gave a short bow from his waist. "What an unexpected pleasure." His green eyes artfully swept across the young woman's face and found her eyes gleaming now with an unspoken anger. "Ah...." Reaching into folds of his black tunic, Loki pulled forth the green leather bound book Erica had picked out, "....I do believe you dropped this." 

He extended the book out for Erica to take. She eyed it for a long moment, then she eyed him while she took the book from Loki's hand. 

"Thank you..." she returned coldly as her hand tightened around the book's spine.

"Your welc..." 

WAP!!

When Erica's book collided with the left side of Loki's jaw, jerking his head to the side slightly, the God of Mischief found himself actually momentarily stunned. Not because her blow had hurt...it didn't really. Just a sting. But it was the fact that she actually struck him that was so staggering. 

Just at dinner she seemed so meek---now she was anything but. 

"May I ask, what was that for?" Loki slickly inquired as his head slowly turned back towards the young woman before him.

Erica's copper head inclined itself softly as she fixed him with a hard stare, "Take a wild guess." Without waiting for him to respond, Erica tucked her book under an arm and strolled forward. But instead of moving around Loki's form to get to the door that was feet away now, the young woman made a show of charging her shoulder into his, forcefully nudging him out of her way.

"Ooo...feisty..." Loki's body followed the young woman's movements as she made her way over to West exit. 

Before she could reach for the door's handle, Erica felt Loki's hand ensnare her wrist from behind, halting her exit. "Going somewhere, my lady?" he asked. Erica took one look into his emerald eyes and saw the unmistakable smug half-grin she remembered from childhood and started fuming. He was just messing with her now.

"Away from you." she declared.

"Oh..." Loki exaggerated a look of pain across his handsome face, "Your words wound me."

Erica angled her body back towards the raven haired Prince standing feet away, "Would you prefer my book, instead?"

Loki openly chuckled and shook his dark head. This woman was definitely proving herself to be something else. "You know, I don't remember you being this vicious as a child." 

Erica pulled back on her hand but found that Loki was not yet ready to let go, "Funny...I'm surprised you were able to remember anything at all considering you and your brother had been all but struck dumb at the sight of me."

The younger Prince's eyes pristinely lit up, "Ouch." he laughed curtly, "Is that what all this hostility is about?"

Erica frowned and gave another tug on her hand, "Loki, I swear, I will hit you again."

To her surprise, Loki arrogantly straightened up. His form easily towered hers without any effort.   
"Dear little Erica..." he spoke, his voice sounding almost indisputable as his eyes trailed over her face, "....it's true. My brother and I did not recognize you when our paths first crossed tonight. And for that, you have our humblest apologies." he went on as he drew Erica's hand up to his mouth, "....I swear, that won't ever happen again. A creature such as yourself will be impossible to forget." 

Loki pressed a chilling kiss across the tops of knuckles before he finally released her from his hold. Like his lips, his touch had carried a chilliness that left Erica's spine tingling.

For a brief moment, Erica didn't really know how to respond. Something she was learning fast in regards to Loki is that he was a tricky man to read---you just never really know with him.

"Would you be willing to share your company with me for just a little while longer, my lady?"

"Absolutely not." Erica replied evenly, almost instantly.

"Oh...but we were having so much fun." Loki teasingly argued.

Erica rolled her eyes, "Agree to disagree...." she answered, "....I am not in decent attire to be keeping a man company."

Loki allowed his green eyes to slowly sweep the length of Erica's figure clad in her nightwear, "If this is an attempt to protect my purity, you're too late." he confessed with an easy sigh, "....I've already seen a woman or two in my time." 

Erica's mouth dropped open from the audacity of his statement, "First off....I can already tell innocence is not your area of expertise..." the young woman started moving for the door once again, "And secondly, I am going to disregard that entirely, you pompous oaf." 

Loki's chuckle followed after her, "To be continued then, my Lady." 

"Good night, Prince Loki." Making her words final, Erica threw open the library door and stormed out, leaving behind the younger, emerald eyed son of Odin who continued staring after her, even when she was long gone from his site.


	9. The Devious Gardens

Once she was back in the privacy of her personal bedchamber, pushing her latest encounter with Loki far from her mind, Erica shrugged out of her robe before she climbed into bed and spent the rest of the night reading her book till sleep at last came and took her away into a deep nothingness....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'The grand room was completely empty; its polished black marble floor perfectly bare. And Erica found herself standing directly in its center.

Clothed in a breathtaking gown of ivory silk, trimmed with white lace and embroidered with gold roses on the skirt, the young woman stood as still as stone; the room was dimly lit by candles hanging on the rounded walls.

But the silence was easily broken by the sound of purposeful footsteps moving across the marble floor; someone was coming towards her from behind.

At once, the steps stopped directly behind her--- and Erica felt large hands place themselves on her shoulders before they turned her around and deliberately swept her up into a set of powerful arms.

Bringing her eyes up to the face of the man holding her, Erica felt her blood run cold when two familiar, emerald orbs burned into her face. With her hands upon his chest, Erica tried pushing the God of Mischief away, only to find that his arms were locked unbreakably around her.

With his narrow face, defined cheekbones and structured jaw line, Loki looked just as devilishly handsome as he had when she had first laid eyes upon him. His smug, grinning mouth opened with the formation of words...but as he started speaking, Erica found his message nebulous.

"Little Erica...." That was the easiest phrase she could make out. "You will be....."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, M'lady Erica!" Iris' voice suddenly sounded.

Erica's eyes snapped open, and the dream's images vanished.

There was some swift, fumbling movement on the far side of her room before her bedroom curtains were thrown open, letting in the bright morning sun.

The young red head cringed, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden assault of light. "Morning to you to, Iris..." she mumbled as she slowly dropped her hand away from her face and opened her eyes.

Already, her maid was over at her wardrobe, throwing its cheery-wood doors wide open while she practically jumped in and began pulling all sorts of clothing out.

Erica sighed before she leisurely sat up in bed, raising her arms up over her head to stretch. "Iris..." she called calmly, "...Did I miss something? Or are you always this frantic in the morning?"

Her lady in waiting turned away from the closet with her arms piled high with all sorts of materials before she hustled on over to the bed. Dropping the stuff down on the feathered mattress, Iris hurried around and pulled the sheets off her mistress's body.

"Begging your pardon, M'lady..." the older woman replied as she reached out and firmly grasped Erica by the hand, tugging her out of bed. "We must make haste."

The young woman gasped in surprise at being jerked free from the warm, security of her bed but before she could protest, Iris was already on her. Hustling her mistress across the room, Iris led Erica into the bathing room before she quickly took hold of her night chemise, pulled the silky material off only to toss it aside.

"Iris!" Erica exclaimed, "Ooh!" she cried in alarm as she was firmly directed into the heated pool---but it was more like being pushed. She had just enough time to catch her breath before a flurry of fresh lilacs floating atop of the water engulfed her body as everything from her feet to her head went under the its richly scented surface. 

A moment later, after finding her legs and balance once again, the young woman fiercely breeched the water's exterior, sloshing water and flower petals over the pools rim as she rose to a rigid, standing position. "What...." she asked drawing her words out slowly as she brought her hands up to wipe excess water from her eyes and face, , "..was the meaning of that?" Aggravation was lightly laced into her tone.

"My apologies, M'lady..." Iris spoke bowing her aging head sincerely. The maid was now holding out a bath sheet for Erica to take, "...but as I said, time is of the essence."

Moving towards the pool's edge, Erica brace her palms upon the cool metal surface before she hoisted herself out of the water. "Indeed....but you've yet to tell me why that is so." 

Her only answer was the soft bath sheet that Iris quickly wrapped around her water-slick figure. Erica clutched the material tight around her body. "Have you been sworn to secrecy or something?"

Iris' thin lips turned upward into a slight smile, "Come along, M'lady. I still have much work to do on you before your ready." The maid proceeded by leading the way out of the bathing room and back into the bedchamber.

Erica followed behind---but she wasn't too happy about it. Her maid's behavior was making her incredibly skeptical. 

Walking over to where Iris had her day's attire patiently waiting, Erica took one glance at the outfit and stopped at the foot of the bed. She sighed softly and shook her head,  
"This doesn't surprise me." She stated as she bitterly eyed the neatly laid out undergarments beside a rich gown of teal. With a quick roll her eyes, Erica dropped the sheet that was concealing her nakedness before she reached out and snatched up the short sleeved white shift that had been neatly folded underneath a new corset that rested next to the gown. 

As she finished adjusting the floor length, flimsy undergarment on her person, she heard Iris take her place alongside Erica just long enough for her to pick up the corset before moving to stand behind Erica.

"Arms up, M'lady." the old maid calmly stated. 

Erica stubbornly crossed her arms and shook her head. They can tell her who she'll marry, or throw her in as many flower baths as they want but this was where Erica was drawing the line. "I'm not wearing that." she tenaciously informed.

Iris frowned softly, "M'lady, you would not be properly dressed without it." 

"Then I guess I'm going against propriety." 

"Certainly not." Iris insisted, surprise coated her voice as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "....M'lady, I am here to see to that you are suitably ready and by the Heavens above, I plan to do just that. Now, we can argue about this later but right now, I must finish getting you presentable to go meet with my King and Queen." 

At the information, Erica's red head turned slightly over her shoulder to meet her maid's serious expression, "The All-Father is wanting to see me?" 

"Indeed he does. His wife too." 

Erica fell silent for a long moment. She shouldn't give in to this...if she budges now, who can say what other things these Asgardians would try and make her conform to. Then again, Odin and Frigga were expecting her. Having a showdown with her chambermaid isn't exactly a good cause for keeping a King and Queen waiting. 

Though Erica hated to admit it...her back was in a corner. 

Frowning she lowered her arms and stiffly raised them from her side, "This isn't over..." she warned, her voice heavy with irritation, "...we will discuss this later."

Iris beamed with satisfaction before she swiftly reached around Erica's trim waist to position the corset accurately before she took up its ties and began lacing the thing up. "Hold onto the bed post, M'lady." Iris politely requested. 

Biting her tongue to keep her from grumbling, Erica scooted over to the one of the four bed posts and held onto it with both hands. Taking that as her cue, Iris gave a firm tug on the laces and the corset began to tighten.

Erica's eyes widened as the constricting device immensely squeezed her waist in. And with Iris's capable hands moving so skillfully fast in the process, she had forgotten that timeless little trick a smart woman would do well to remember when dealing with corsets--- breathe properly before the darn contraption got laced together too tightly.

"Iris..." the red head gasped as her hands dropped to come up to her rest upon her hips, "Not so ti-ah!" she gasped again as another hard yank was performed. Perhaps it was just her for thinking so, but damn, the corset felt tighter than how she remembered from when her mother tried introducing her to them years ago...

After a few more pulls, the blasted thing was in its infamous position of causing minor discomfort from its masterful constricting purposes. Once Iris had finished securing the laces, she stepped away with a quick sigh of approval.

Erica brought a hand up to rest it across her fullness of her bosom which was now painfully straining against the stays. "Is it really suppose to be this tight?" she exclaimed, breathlessly; her chest rose and fell heavily with the sudden lack of air, "...or am I now being expected to not breathe anymore?" she carried, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Iris quietly laughed, "Sorry, M'lady." she apologized with a slight bow of her head as she moved around the young woman and breezily walked over to Erica's vanity dresser and mirror where she collected a hairbrush and a handful of bobby pins before coming back over to the bed. "Come, come, sit." She directed with a smile., " Let's see what we can do with your hair."

Erica could plainly see as daylight that when she took a seat on the bed, Iris was obviously enjoying herself. After gently unweaving Erica's still damp hair from the braid she had put it in the night before, Iris went to work on the damp mass of red-gold curls that hung messily all the way down her mistress' lower back.

Surprisingly, it took less than ten minutes for the chambermaid to have brushed and styled Erica's hair up into an elegant hairdo that consisted of her hair being snugly pulled off her neck before it was intricately twisted and curled about into a messy bun with some longer curl strands left to hang down in the front to delicately frame her face.  
"Perfect." Iris' thin mouth smiled brightly with pride at her work before she pulled Erica to her feet and fetched the gown she had picked out off the bed. The old woman swiftly had the back of the gown undone within a couple seconds for it to be readily slipped over Erica's head. 

Erica unenthusiastically helped the gown over her form so that it wouldn't mess up her hair and stuck her arms into the short bell-cap sleeves while Iris guided the skirts of the gown to the ground in a soft whisper of silk. A pair of matching slippers followed on her feet seconds later.  
Then while Erica adjusted the sleeves of the gown so that they were hanging correctly off her shoulders, Iris stepped up behind her and did the hooks that ran down the back of the gown. Erica cringed from the tautness of the square-cut bodice as it was fitted securely on her person before she awkwardly turned about to face Iris.

"Oh now look at you, M'lady..." Iris proclaimed with a vivid smile of approval, "...absolutely charming."

Erica looked down on herself and eyed the fine gown that she had been adorned in. Was it appealing? Yes. Nonetheless, Erica found no self-satisfaction. If anything, she felt overdressed for just a regular day. 

Heavens above, if this was normal, she couldn't even begin to imagine what a formal event would entitle.

"Don't you feel grand?" the old chambermaid pushed.

The red head coolly looked up and pondered the question, "To be honest..." she confessed with a shrug, "... it's of no import to me, how I look." After all, nothing, not all the fineries in the universe could change the blatant fact that she was a simple girl, from a simple family who craved a simple life.

A life of choice...of freedom. 

Not of endless pampering and spoils.

Iris clicked her tongue disapprovingly and frowned, "Now M'lady, don't talk like that. Of course it matters. You want to be looking as pretty as you can for the Royal Family, don't you? You're a fortunate guest in the house of Odin."

A fortunate guest??

Erica went rigid. "Guest?" The red head abruptly looked away with an icy laugh, "Hardly. I am as much of a guest here in this hall as a prisoner who's been locked away in his cell."

Iris fell silent as she eyed her mistress with her watchful grey eyes. The young woman's words had carried with them an unmistakable sting, "What do you mean?" 

Erica stared blankly at the old woman, "You mean you don't know?" she returned. The perplexing expression that was now etched into the maid's features verified her ignorance. Seeing no point in beating around the bush, Erica offered some clarification. 

"Iris...I didn't come to Asgard to be a temporary guest..." she explained while trying her best to mask the sourness that was threatening to spill into her voice, "....I came here to be a bride." 

Iris was silent for a long moment as the new information slowly processed in, "....what?"

"It was an arrangement made between my father and Odin that promised me to one of his sons." Erica simplified as both her hands came up and hid her face, "...and yes, I say one because even I do not know which Prince I'll be given to."

When the red head finally lowered her hands a moment later, a single tear, that Erica didn't even know she had shed, slipped freely down her cheek.

"Oh, M'lady...." Iris' voice had softened with compassion, "Forgive me...I...I didn't know you had been placed in such a delicate situation."

Erica brushed the silver droplet away with a quick hand as her composure remained completely collected, "Do not worry about it. It's a burden I have to learn to bear, that's all." the young woman lightly cleared her throat and efficiently changed the topic, " Now.....I do believe I have kept the All-Father waiting long enough....where can I find him?"

"He and Queen Frigga are out in the lower gardens, near the training grounds."

Erica nodded her head once, "Thank you." 

Without another word, the young woman crossed the chamber's floor and breezed out of the room a moment later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Perhaps..." Erica thought to herself ten minutes after leaving her chambers, as she found herself staring at another fork in the corridor, "I should've asked for better directions..."

The palace was the perfect definition of a labyrinth. And Erica was certain she had gotten herself lost within it.

Drawing her lower lip into her mouth, she worried it with her teeth lightly before she started forward once again. "I suppose I can go left this time...." 

"Lady Erica!!" a cheerful, booming voice shouted.

In mid-step, the young woman promptly turned around in the direction of her caller.

Having spot her, Thor was now exuberantly approaching. 

"Prince Thor...." Erica with quiet astonishment. Where had he come from? 

Though she hadn't been expecting to cross paths with the golden son of Odin at the moment, the young woman offered a small smile of greeting. "What a pleasant surprise." 

Tall and broad-shouldered, a trait he and Loki both shared, Thor powerfully moved towards her--his stride was one of a lithe, confident Asgardian Warrior.

Stopping his advance when he was only feet away, a curious half-smile started playing across his handsome bearded face, "Please..." reaching down, Thor tenderly collected Erica's hand and raised it to his mouth, "There's no need for such formalities....just call me Thor, my Lady." 

The golden prince masterfully placed a kiss upon the back of Erica's hand and the young woman found herself swallowing lightly as his languid warmth began flowing right into her.

"Fair enough....but I must request then that you do the same for me." she spoke with a gentle laugh. 

Thor's face broke out into a wide grin, "For you, Erica, anything." 

The red head rolled her eyes playfully as she took back her hand. "Charming as always, Thor." 

The muscular blonde winked down at her smaller form, "Then may I say, you look as lovely as a dream." Thor returned as he ran his blue eyes down the length of Erica's body, "...that gown's particular shade does special things to your eyes."

At his bold perusal, Erica smiled and shook copper head as her eyes flashed with a dubious gleam , "You know...sometimes I don't know who's the smoother one with his words...you...or your brother." At his mentioning, Loki's pale face with his smart grin, slicked back raven hair and commanding green eyes flashed across her mind.

A chuckle rumbled deep within Thor's chest as he shrugged and chased all thoughts of his brother away, "Well...they don't call him Silver Tongue for no reason, I'll give you that." 

Erica nodded once, "So I've heard...." 

"Mmhmm....Oh...were you heading someplace?" Thor quickly asked, "...before I stopped you?"

The young woman smiled at his thoughtfulness, "Well actually...now that you've asked...I'm looking for the lower gardens. I'm supposed to be meeting your parents there." 

"The lower gardens?" Thor repeated as a wide smile bloomed across his face, "Forgive me, Erica...but if it's the gardens that you seek....you're going the wrong way."

Erica's nose crinkled softly as she closed her eyes and groaned, "I was afraid you were going to say that..." Sighing, she reopened her eyes, "Alright...what's the fastest way to get there?" she curiously asked before confessing, "...I also happen to be running on the late side."

Thor's blue eyes flickered over to the large open window that was a few paces away, "You... want the fastest way?" he inquired slyly.

"Yes please." 

"Are you sure??"

"Thor...."

The golden Prince chuckled "Very well..." In one swift movement, Thor swept Erica right up into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather, earning him a brief yelp of alarm as the young woman frantically threw her arms around his neck. 

"Thor!!" she cried.

Smiling, the blonde prince strolled over to the open window, "Believe me, Erica...this will be the fastest way."

Erica squealed as the man easily hopped up onto the window sill as if it was the most natural thing, giving her the opportunity to eye the plummeting height from their position, to the ground below, "If you mean to drop me..."

Thor's head dropped back with thunderous laughter, "I'm not going to drop you..." he promised as he glanced down at the woman he held in his arms, "Trust me."

Erica looked up into his face and met his warm, blue-eyed stare, "Oh, Thor..." she frowned and shook head nervously, "As we stand perched upon a window's ledge, hundreds of feet from ground....that is not your most convincing argument." 

Thor smiled and looked up, "Then let me convince you another way." With Erica safely in his arms, the golden prince hurled himself out of the window and into the air. Just before the feeling of freefall caught them in its grasp, Thor shifted Erica into the crook of one arm and extended his other out right as the hilt of his magnificent hammer, Mjollnir, flew into reach.

With the hammer in his hold, Thor defied gravity itself, and soared through the sky with Erica hanging on tight. 

Even as she tried burying her face in the curve of Thor's thick neck, the young woman could feel the wind against her as the whizzed through the air, and she found herself intrigued. Turning her head slightly, Erica looked out. And as her eyes began drinking in the vision before her, Erica saw the city of Asgard in a new light. They circled around the golden palace and passed under multiple intricately carved archways. No structure was ever identical. Everything was unique in its creation---a fact that Erica could admit as being something truly beautiful.

And the view was nothing short of spectacular. In facts, parts of it stole the breath right out of Erica's body---well, the breath that remained from having to wear that damnable corset.

But like a shooting star, the splendor of flying was gone as quickly as it had begun. Before she knew it, Thor landed them safely in the midst of an ever-green wonderland of groomed hedges and bushes. 

Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors were flourishing all around--even the trees produced blossoms while crystal clear streams and tiny glistening ponds stocked with exotic fish were weaved in between the greenery, keeping everything healthy and alive. 

"This is the gardens?" Erica asked, wide eyed as her eyes took in the new surroundings.

Thor confirmed her question with a chuckle as he too looked around proudly, " Well...the lower one, at least." His droll response earned him a light elbow jab into his center, "Do you like it?" he finished with a laugh as he looked down on Erica and noted the smile that was becoming her face. It was then that Thor decided that he really like seeing her face light up the way it was at this exact moment. 

"It's brilliant...." the woman answered with an endearing sigh.

"Well, I'm glad." Thor returned in a much softer tone before a brief silence fell upon them. 

"Erica?"

Startled, the two quickly turned their heads and saw Odin and Frigga, arm in arm, coming their way.

"Father..." Thor nodded to the old kind then nodded with a smile at his wife, "..Mother."

"Thor." Frigga acknowledged affectionately before she turned her motherly gaze upon the red head woman sharing her son's company. "Lady Erica...we are glad you finally made it."

"Your majesty..." At first thought, curtseying crossed Erica's mind...

....and then she remembered she was still being carried in Thor's arms.

Gasping in alarm as heat came to her cheeks, Erica frantically turned her head up to see Thor, unbothered by their current position, stare off into the distance as if he hadn't a care in the whole world.

"Er...Thor..." Erica spoke in a hushed voice as she nudged the prince lightly with her elbow once again, "....you can put me down, now..." she hinted subtly.

"Hmm??" he returned, looking back down into her face. The jab that followed this time was much stronger. "Oh....oh right." the man grinned sheepishly as he carefully set Erica back onto her feet.

Erica took a second to brush out any creases in her gown before she took a step forward, "I apologize for my tardiness, your majesties..." the young woman would've continued on, but her words were cut short once Odin raised a silencing hand into the air.

"It's alright, dear one..." he answered for her, "I'm sure, without a doubt, you had your..." Odin paused as his blue eye flickered from Erica over to Thor and then back, "...reasons." the old man smiled approvingly. 

Breaking away from her husband, Frigga strolled forward with a small woven basket on her arm, "How are you today, Erica?" she asked.

The young red head charmingly clasped her hands in front of her, "Very well, your majesty." 

Frigga smiled, "I am glad.." The queen slid the basket off her arm and held it out to the younger woman, "...I thought you might enjoy some flowering picking since it's such a lovely day out."

Erica gave a small smile in return and accepted the basket, "That is very thoughtful, my Queen." she answered. Glancing down into the basket, Erica's red brows furrowed lightly, "Wh...what is this?" she asked as she spotted a long, narrow book of cherry red laying at the bottom. Reaching down, she picked it up with her hand and flipped through its pages only to find them all blank.

"Just a little welcoming gift from us to you." Frigga answered kindly. Odin stepped up to his wife and draped an arm around her shoulders, "Yes....you're father told me you had a passion for drawing, is that right?"

Erica looked up with mild surprise, "I...." for a moment, she struggled with finding words. Her father told them about her favorite past times? "....well I sometimes sketch on my free time." 

Odin chuckled, "You're modesty is becoming, my dear...but by the way you're father use to praise your skills with a quill, I'd say your work far exceeds the title of just sketches." 

"Yes, you'll have to show us a drawing or two sometime." Frigga added as she reached into the folds of her skirt and pulled out an elegant quill pen, "....this quill is charmed to be able to write without ink. And it shall never dry too. I thought if anyone could put it to good use, it'd be you." she finished her comment with a delicate wink as she carefully placed it in the basket.

"I...I really don't know what to say, your majesties...." Erica humbly confessed as she gazed upon the Asgardian King and Queen before her with heartfelt eyes, "Tis a wonderful gift....I shall treasure it always."

"Well....Lady Erica..." 

At once the young woman turned about and remembered Thor was standing feet away, "Forgive me for leaving, but I must be off to the training grounds to meet some dear friends and practice new battle strategies." The golden Prince averted his gaze away from the young Vanir female and eyed his parents affectionately, "... I however leave you in capable hands." he added. "Just try not to get too badly lost." Thor finished with a laugh that left Erica faintly rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, dear Prince. And for your assistance." The young woman smiled gratefully. 

Stepping forward, Thor claimed her free hand and bestowed a quick kiss, "It was my pleasure,Erica." he replied as he released her and stepped away, "Father, mother....Lady Erica....until later." With those last words spoken, taking Mjollnir in his hand, Thor leapt off the ground and flew out sight.

Next thing Erica knew, Frigga was beside her, taking her new sketch book from her hand, and placing it back into the basket before joining their arms together as though they were the best of friends, "Come my dear, walk with us for a little while." Frigga guided Erica over to Odin till the King and Queen had Erica sandwiched in between them.

The trio strolled down a winding stone pathway that led deeper into the garden where towering hedges lined the way towards a flowered archway just at the path's end.  
Passing under the arch, they entered a clearing where all different kinds of flowers grew.

"Have you guessed as to why we wanted to see you, Erica?" Odin suddenly but sincerely asked.

At once, Erica's stomach knotted as she slowed herself to a stop, bringing Frigga and her husband to a halt as well. Going back and forth between the two royals, trying to deduce an answer from the calm expressions on their faces, Erica inhaled a steady breath of air, "I suppose I may have a hunch...." Is this it? Is she finding out the details of her upcoming marriage?

Sensing her distress from her own woman's intuition, Frigga smiled knowingly, "Be at ease, my dear..." she answered, "We have not asked you here today to bring you anguish." 

"Certainly not." Odin agreed, "In fact, it's just the opposite." the old king assured, "We want to make sure you're settling in well.." Odin fixed Erica with an age-old stare that reminded Erica, of her beloved father "...my wife tells me you're still adjusting to the idea of marrying one of my sons."

"Oh..." the young woman swallowed as she gently bowed her head, "Forgive me, sire." she answered, "....I know this arrangement has been in place ever since I was a young girl...but I only found out about it recently and had no way to....really prepare for it."

"My child...." Odin gently raised Erica's chin with the pads of his fingers till she was staring him right in the eye where only compassion stared back, "You need not apologize. I know this is asking a lot of you." he said as he slowly started to smile, "But I know with all of my heart that you'll make a most suitable bride."

Erica could only faintly nod-- not to show her agreement, but just to show that she was listening. "Well...I'll do my best, sire." she answered softly, "....for the sake of our Realms."

Odin looked pleased at her confession, "It warms my heart to hear you say so, dear one." The old King paused for a moment, "If anything ever troubles you, you know you can always come to us..."

At that, Erica smiled with appreciation, "I shall remember that, thank you."

The King of Asgard nodded, "Well then... my Queen and dear Erica, " Odin turned to his wife and offered his arm which she took immediately, "Shall we all head inside and break our fast?" 

"Actually, my king..." Erica answered as she politely stepped away, "If it's no trouble..I think I'll spend a little while longer here in the gardens. I'd love to better explore this place before the day gets too warm."

Odin and Frigga shared a smiling look of understanding before turning back towards the young woman, "Of course....please.." Odin gestured out to the flowers with an aging hand, "...go and enjoy yourself." 

Erica dipped into a graceful curtsey, "Thank you, sire." Straightening up, Erica turned away from the royal couple and moved away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After passing through a grove of blossoming trees, Erica came upon one of the short ponds found near the garden's center. She eyed the floating stones with an instant smile of admiration before she gathered her skirts tightly within her hands and giddily skipped along the smooth rocks. Gliding across to the other side on the tips of her slipper-covered toes, the red head leapt back onto solid land with a quiet laugh as she continued on her trek through the vast garden.

Finding herself back on another stone path, Erica followed the neat and narrow road down into another clearing where a large antiquated fountain sat in its center. Drawn in by its rugged beauty, Erica found herself circling around the fountain's perimeter, noting its stillness from the water which was not running presently while also observing delicate lily pads floated on top of the water's surface.  
Her eyes then landed on something else---and Erica's stroll came to an abrupt halt.

" Loki...." The dark prince, who had taken a seat upon the fountain's edge, was hunched over an open book he was holding over his lap. 

At his name, he immediately looked up and turned his raven head. As he took notice of the red head standing less than five feet away, a slight smirk appeared on his lips, "My, my..." he spoke, "Lady Erica...." he greeted as his emerald eyes grazed across her round face. 

Swallowing, Erica raised her chin composedly, ”I apologize if I had startled you..." the young woman shifted defensively on her feet, "I did not expect to find anyone here."

Loki's smile deepened, "Oh, it's no trouble..." he assured as he shut his book and had it set aside, "...it's not every day I am privileged to find myself in the company of someone as lovely as you." The Prince then stood, his lofty figure, that was clad in a black and green tunic with dark leather breeches and boots, casted a shadow that stretched out and shaded Erica from the warm light of the sun.

Goosebumps arose on her skin from feeling the burning intensity of Loki's emerald gaze sweep across her form. Her chills only intensified as she watched the man take a step towards her. 

"So what brings you here on this fine day?" he asked as he took another daring step forward.

Erica took a cautious step back and turned away before she began moving around the fountain in the opposite direction, "Stretching my legs." she answered curtly.

Reading her movements, Loki chuckled as he swiftly backtracked and followed around till he was able to cut the young woman off once again, "Doing a little sightseeing, are you?" 

Erica froze from finding the dark Prince right in front of her once again. "Well...." she answered as a tiny frown started pulling on her mouth, "I was...."

Loki arched a quizzical brow as a slow, knowing smile stretched across his face, almost deviously. "Permit me..." he spoke as his eyes observed the unbending way Erica was holding herself, "...does my presence bother you, my lady?" 

Erica remained still and silent as her eyes narrowed lightly with admonition, "You give yourself too much credit, dear prince." she returned. In an attempt to show her disinterest, Erica's eyes landed on a bush of red honeysuckle less than ten feet away in the grass before the young woman moved herself out of the prince's path to go appreciate the flowers' sweetness and vibrancy. 

Though she could feel his eyes follow her movements, Erica pretended not to notice. Instead, she carefully plucked a small, bundle of flowering honeysuckle off the bush and held it under her nose--filling herself with its delightful scent.

"Oh, really?" The heavy fall of his boot steps as he passed into the plush green grass behind her reached Erica's ears, forcing the young woman into a heightened awareness when she found his shadow once again looming over her. "Are you sure?" his voice lowered tantalizingly. 

"Absolutely." Her response came out quicker and more firmly than what she would've liked. Loki must've heard it too because the God of Mischief laughed in response.

"You're a terrible liar, little Erica...." Loki's breath felt unbelievably hot against her ear, "...you want to know how I know?"

Erica swallowed hard, biting back her growing petulance as her copper head turned slightly to see the dark prince out of the corners of her eyes, "Humor me, Loki....share your knowledge." 

Without saying a single word, Loki raised a hand and trailed the backs of his knuckles across the exposed skin of Erica's shoulders from behind. 

The chilling touch his hand brought forced a small, barely detectable gasp to slip from Erica's lips. The young woman shifted away from his hand, but the damage was already done. Erica soon found herself grateful for the long skirts she was wearing---otherwise the faint, involuntary trembling in her knees would not have gone unnoticed. 

"I can sense you....." he informed, "Just like you can sense me. I can feel your tension---your uncertainty. It's so strong, I can just about taste it." 

At once, Erica fiercely spun around. She gasped quietly again when she found herself standing toe to toe with Loki, but she pushed her alarm aside and allowed her aggravation to take over. 

Raising both hands up Erica gave a hard push on Loki's broad shoulders. The Prince, who wasn't expecting such a move, was forced back a small step. The distance wasn't anything to be exceptionally proud of but it did what Erica wanted---provide a little more space between them. 

"I don't know how you got that assumption..." Her voice was sharp with her spite, "... but do not make the mistake of thinking me to be a book you are able to read whenever you please..."

"And yet you do not deny it." Loki corroborated smoothly with a half-smile.

Erica's face flushed with heat but whether it was from anger or embarrassment, it could not be determined. 

It was simply terrifying though. Loki was actually right. She could sense him---but she would never admit such a thing out loud. Especially not to him. 

"I don't have to do anything." she insisted, "I am my own person....you don't own me. Hell, you don't even know me. So don't pretend that you do!"

Loki's emerald eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he carefully assessed Erica's face, "Hmm....allow me to change the topic then?" 

"Please do!!" Though to be honest, she was just about ready to leave the garden for today. 

"Your countenance looks exquisite flushed like that....and in that gown, you are simply ravishing, little Erica. " 

The red head fell silent for a long moment as his words sunk in, "I don't want to hear your pretty words, Loki...keep them to yourself!!" she seethed. Erica took the small branch of red honeysuckle that she was now brutally gripping, and hurled into Loki's face before she gathered her teal skirts into her hands and ducked around his form. 

Loki quickly caught the falling twig like branch in midair with a rumbling laugh, "Flowers for me? Well, aren't we making progress....I'll press these in a book, shall I?" he called after her.

Erica heard the comment with a shake of her head as she raised her skirts high and dashed away.


	10. Chapter 10

In the quiet solitude of the gardens, away from all things demanding and presumptuous--especially Princes--Erica finally found a spot of her own where she could sit amongst the flourishing bushes and trees and think.

What a day it has been so far...and it's barely noon. The thought was enough to make the young woman emit a soft groan as she settled back and allowed herself to stretch across the plush bed of grass beneath her. 

Staring up into the blue sky above, Erica's eyes searched the atmosphere for the answer to a question that has been boggling her mind ever since she had been told of the arrangement. Why her? Why now?

"M'lady Erica!!"

The young woman's eyes closed with a soft grimace. Apparently, she would not be finding the answer that she so desperately sought presently. "Yes?" 

A moment later, her lady in waiting's head peeked around a brush, "Oh, there you are, Mistress." Iris exclaimed with an obvious notion of relief etched into her voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere.....why are you lying in the grass?" 

Without opening her eyes, Erica shrugged a nonchalant shoulder, "Just something to do, I suppose."

"Well you best get on up, M'lady...you don't want to stain that dress." 

Had her eyes been open, Erica would have rolled them. But since she was in no mood for an argument just yet, the young woman complied. "If you insist..." Sitting up slowly, Erica carefully minded her long skirts and got back on her feet. "For you to have sought me out like this, may I assume you have some kind of business with me?" she asked coolly as she brushed herself off.

"Aye." Iris agreed with an instant, blooming smile, "I have something for you." Reaching into the white folds of her apron, in an excited flash of silver, the old maid brought out her surprise. 

Erica stared point blank at the presentation that was being gleefully held in front of her. "What...." the words came out slowly, "...in the blazes are those?" 

Iris rolled her aging grey eyes but continued holding a smile upon her face as if she had half expected that answer, "New dress shoes, M'lady." the old maid answered.

"Dress shoes?"

"For the festival tomorrow night."

Festival? A red-orange brow rose into a high arch, "What festival?"

Her lady in waiting clicked her tongue and sighed, "The Summer's Eve Festival....haven't you ever heard of it before?" 

The younger woman shook her head, "Surely not."

"Ah..." Despite her mistress' ignorance, the slow, toothy grin Iris flashed in return told Erica she wasn't put off in the slightest. "Then won't you be in store for such a treat."

"Judging by your unfazed reactions, I can only assume this means it's a social gathering, correct?" Erica guessed, already disliking how that sounded.

"Oh, it's much more than that, mistress. There will be feasting and music. Merriment...dancing..."

The red head instantly grew rigid, "Dancing??" Oh bother...

"Aye, tis a glorious night." Iris sighed in a dreamy manner, "...everyone will be in their finest wear. It is a grand masquerade that'll last until the dawn."

Erica subtly cleared her throat, "Well good to know...I'll make sure I keep myself isolated inside my bedchambers while it progresses." 

The old maid gasped as though she abhorred the very suggestion, "Absolutely not!" Iris vigorously shook her dark, grey streaked head, "...That is simply out of the question."

"But I really don't care for extensive parties, Iris..."

"Lady Erica, you are going to attend and that is that." the maid answered firmly, "..My lady, Queen has already picked out your evening attire."

Erica frowned softly as her sea-colored eyes narrowed with analysis, "I see..." she answered. So they're already starting to take control of her wardrobe, "...and did she also happen to pick out those?" the red head openly nodded at the pair of 'shoes' Iris still held.

Shoes indeed...

Silver satin embroidered with gold, encased the molding of what appeared to be the average shape of a slipper. Only instead of the bottom being flat as the ground below, this one's was deformed. A wedge of wood, carved and shaped with a specific purpose, had been attached along the bottom, adding another 3 inches in height to the shoe itself.

Iris grinned again sheepishly, "Nay....I selected these beauties for you myself."

Erica blinked, "Why, may I ask?" 

Her maid looked taken back."Well... I'm not sure if you know this M'lady...but compared to most women around here..." she quickly looked about as if checking for prying ears that were listening in for the secret she was about to share, "....you're awfully short."

"Short?!" Well, wasn't that a delicate way of putting it...

"The heels on these shoes will help provide you with a more adequate stature...plus they will match your gown very nicely."

Beneath her skirts, the young woman stomped her foot, "There is nothing wrong with my 'stature'..." Erica argued heatedly, "...and I will not parade myself about on those....those stilts. I would probably break an ankle."

Iris laughed and took a step forward only to thrust the pair of heels directly into Erica's arms, "And that is why you are going to spend the day practicing."

"Practicing?"

Iris walked a few feet over and collected the small basket Erica had been gifted with earlier that morning--inside lied the unused sketchbook and quill. "Yes...you will put those on and train yourself to walk properly. It's as easy as that." she explained as retraced her steps back to Erica's side.

"Iris..."

The older woman held up a hand, asking for silence, "There's plenty of empty corridors around the palace...find one and use it until you feel comfortable wearing these on your feet."

"You must be jesting..." Though her unrelenting determination was awfully astounding...

"On the contrary, I am serious." Iris answered with a warm smile, ".. Now off you go, M'lady. I must go oversee other preparations for tomorrow evening. I shall fill you in on more details later on tonight before you go to bed."

Taking charge was becoming a pattern with this woman, Erica quietly thought to herself as the older woman took her by her shoulders. 

Before the younger woman could further protest, she was directed to turn about. Then to her utmost surprise, Iris gave her an almost encouraging swat across her rear, the same way a mother would when her unwilling child was told to complete a list of chores.

"I truly resent this!" 

"Fear not, M'lady...you'll thank me for this later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Loki made his appearance in the dining hall for breakfast, he immediately took notice of everyone in the room--his father, mother, brother...his brother's rowdy's quartet of warrior friends that huddled around him while sitting at the table as they continuously shoveled food down their throats...

Everything was the exact same way as it had always had been--typically boring and damningly predictable. 

Perhaps, and the thought just crossed his mind, he should have lingered longer in the gardens--with Lady Erica. She was at least proving to be a great source of entertainment with every encounter the two of them had. So much, that the younger prince felt almost a sliver of disappointment when he realized Erica was not a member among the others in the room.

"Ah, well..." The Dark Prince thought to himself as he moved further into the chamber, "...perhaps I'll have something to look forward to now." For as long as Erica remained in Asgard, at least.

As Loki approached the table himself, he was greeted with a curt nod from his father and an ever-warm smile from his mother. "Loki..." Frigga spoke as she gestured with her hand for her youngest son to take a seat beside her, "...I was beginning to wonder if you would show yourself to us this morning." 

The raven-haired prince complied and settled into a seat beside his mother, "I'd never miss the chance to break the fast with you, mother." 

Frigga's smile deepened with motherly affection. "So what have you been up to this morning, my son?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary..." Loki answered as he reached for a green apple that was being displayed on a silver platter holding a variety of fresh fruit. "...the gardens were looking particularly pleasant today, though." 

"Gardens?" His brother Thor had undoubtedly overheard him and now fixed him with his complete attention, "...you know I thought I had detected something sweet in the air." The Golden Prince looked across the table at his younger kin and grinned, "Dallying in the honeysuckle, were you brother?" he teased as his blue eyes flashing good-naturedly. 

A single corner of Loki's mouth turned up in smirk, "Something like that." Then, he raised the apple to his lips and took a bite.

"You know, Lady Erica was also in the gardens this morning...." inputted Frigga from her place at the end of the table as she leaned almost inward toward the darker prince, "...Did you happen to see her, Loki?"

Loki turned his attention back onto his mother before he nodded his head, "Oh, yes..." he confirmed as lifted a nonchalant hand up to set something down onto the table in front of him, "...I did indeed see her, mother." 

The Queen eyed the small branch of honeysuckle before slowly smiling, as if she already knew the story behind it. Then, she gracefully casted her blue eyes down onto her plate, "Did she look well?" 

Erica's image flashed across his mind--standing in her gown of teal before the bushes of red honeysuckle, trying ever so hard to maintain a cool, unaffected aura about her. But he saw through that almost instantly. Though her face gave nothing away...every other essence of hers did. And that told Loki something; that whether Erica knew it already or not, she carried something particular about her..something Loki could feel when nearby..something he inexplicably wanted to discover for himself--his answer came swiftly. "Quite." 

"What have you got there, brother?" Thor's bellowing voice called over to him once again as he spotted the flowering trinket on the table, "...brought back some potpourri for your bedchamber?" His older brother laughed, "...though it won't make your room appear anymore welcoming, at least it'll smell appealingly." The jest brought about a new round of laughter at the table.

Lowering his hand back down to his side, Loki's hand slowly closed into a fist, "Actually brother, it was more of a....token of affection." After the words had left his mouth, the laughter suddenly died down and all eyes fell upon the youngest Prince in an almost heavy silence. He flashed them all, even his father a half smile, "...if you will."   
Though he was certain Erica herself would beg to differ, seeing everybody's priceless reactions made the lie well worth it.

Taking his half eaten apple in one hand and picking up the honeysuckle with the other, Loki rose from his seat at the table, "Now please excuse me...I have a matter that needs attending to." His emerald eyes strayed back over to his mother's where he met a tiny, almost understanding smile. 

But as he started turning away, his ears picked up the hushed voices of Lady Sif and her companions, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. 

"Was he being serious? I cannot tell."

"You don't think he meant..."

"Preposterous." 

"She's hardly his kind...

"Since when does he even have a kind??"

It took all his strength to resist the urge to unleash a cluster of poisonous snakes underneath their seats. Had his mother and father not been present though, that is exactly what Loki would've done. Who were they to speak about him like that?

Before his temper could be further tested, the Dark Prince made haste out of the dining hall.

Damn them all for looking down on him the way that they do--all because he wasn't known for being a fierce warrior, like his brother Thor. To them, he would always be just a trickster...a Master of Magic, known his deviousness and craftiness instead of his skill with a blade on a battlefield. To them, his brains made him inferior to their brawn.

How the thought made his blood simply boil in his veins. 

The heavy sound of his boot-steps echoed off the stone walls of the corridor as he stormed right through it, heading to...well he wasn't sure where.

His chamber? .....the Library? 

Loki was in the middle of passing a hallway that branched off to his left when a flash of teal suddenly caught his eye, bringing the Dark Prince to a sudden halt. Backing up a few steps, he hid himself just out of view but allowed himself enough view to continue gazing down after the object that had caught his attention.

More than midway down the passageway, Lady Erica, with her back facing him, appeared to be carrying something in her arms. She took a moment to skeptically look about, then she quickly darted away and out of site again, turning into a different corridor. 

Was she always on the move like this? It did seem to be a growing pattern with her, Loki thought to himself quietly, remembering the encounters in the Library and Gardens.

Either way, Loki's interest was suddenly peaked--and all previous, enraging thoughts that had been swimming in his mind just moments ago, were instantly flushed out as he stared on after her. 

Where did that woman think she was going? An even better question would be for what purpose? Well...

"Only one way to find out...." A slow smile began spreading across his face, "This ought to be fun." the Dark Prince skillfully lightened his steps, then he changed his course to set out after Erica with only one purpose in mind---pursuit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Left...right....left--Erica eyed each slow step she took as she continued moving one foot in front of the other. Her arms held themselves out from her sides in an attempt to keep her center balanced as her ankles, weighed down by the block-wedges she stood upon, wobbled in protest.

Never in her entire life did Erica feel so ridiculous as she did now. However, the fact that she was alone brought at least a little comfort to her-though it was incredibly slim.

Every now and then, she'd hear a distant sound, a voice...a laugh. And every time, her head would whip about in mortification at the idea that someone would appear and she would be caught in her predicament of 'practicing'. 

"How humiliating..." Erica spoke out loud as she reached the end of the empty corridor that was lined with marble pillars on both sides. She then pivoted about, ready to start the trek back down for a fifth time.

Unfortunately however, she miscalculated the speed of her turn with the movement of her feet and without meaning to, the long sweeping hem of her teal gown got caught under her shoe's heel.

"Oh for heaven's sake..." the young woman's frustration was back in an instant. She grabbed her skirts and jerked them free...harder than what was actually necessary for she then lost her balance in the process. 

Before she could correct her mistake, her wobbly ankles, tired from the exercise, buckled and rolled---sending Erica sprawling without an ounce of grace to the floor, face first, in a flurry of billowing skirts.

"Bloody Hell!!" She swore loudly as she smacked an open hand upon the cool ground beneath her. Then, she furiously scrambled herself free from the tangling skirts of her gown, without even realizing that a pair of intensive eyes had been watching her every move. 

Pushing herself up onto her knees, she sat back on her rear, stretching her legs out in front only to forcefully hike her skirts well up past her shins before reaching down to unhook one of the buckled straps of the heels from around her ankle.

Once her foot had slipped itself free, Erica hurled the death trap as far away from her as possible, watching with grim satisfaction as it skidded across the polished floor and ducked behind a pillar, out of sight.

Just when Erica was about to copy the same process for the other shoe that remained on her foot, a tall shadow moved into her peripherals, drawing her attention away from herself...onto a certain Raven-haired Prince, who as if by magic, had appeared out from behind a marble column and now stood less than ten feet away. 

Locking eyes with the Dark Prince, it took Erica a long moment for the sudden realization that she had indeed been caught after all, to fully sink in. When she watched his lips draw back into a thin grin that flashed his white teeth, the absolute embarrassment of it all hit her with the force equivalent to Thor's distinguished lightning. 

"Damn you, Prince Loki!" The outrage she felt was most evident in her voice as Erica frantically pulled herself off the ground and back onto her off-balanced feet. Her face was aflame with her shame as she furiously tugged her skirts back down into their proper place. "How dare you sneak up on me like this!!" 

How had he even managed to find her in the first place? She was certain she had come here without being followed...

Meanwhile, Loki chuckled without a single ounce of indignity, "Forgive me, Lady Erica..." The Prince dauntingly began taking steps forward, "...but I couldn't help myself." He explained as his long legs continued carrying him closer, "...you made it too easy."

Erica frowned as her hands came to defensively rest upon her hips as she herself took a few steps towards him. 

The obvious lack of one heel on the young woman's foot however made Erica appear to Loki as though she was an apple bobbing on water--she'd sink one step, then rise the next. To the raven-haired Prince, the sight was quite humorous and took much restraint holding his infamous silver tongue in check.

"I did no such thing..." Erica argued firmly as the two came to a halt less than a foot from each other. "The whole point of my coming here was to find privacy..." Reaching a hand out, the woman placed the pads of her fingers right on the center of Loki's chest and gave a direct push, "...to which you have ruined, so thank you for that."

The Dark Prince gave a mock bow from his waist in return, "My pleasure."

Almost immediately, Erica's hand made a fist from which a firm warning strike was delivered across the man's sternum. "Hear me God of Mischief....I am in no mood for your shenanigans!"

Loki chuckled again, completely unaffected from Erica's blow, "Pity..." he answered as his dark head fell to one side, "Why not?" he questioned as his emerald eyes swiftly traced over her facial features. 

"That doesn't concern you." Taking care, Erica moved around Loki's towering form, heading over to the spot a few feet away behind one of the pillars where her other show had been banished to on her accounts.

Only as she peaked around....it wasn't there.

"What the...??" But she was certain it had landed right around here....

"Looking for something?" Loki's voice interrupted her thoughts. Erica turned back around and soon spotted the shoe she had been seeking--and it was already in Loki's hold.

"Curse you, and your excessive trickery, Loki!"

"Well, well...someone is incredibly fiery today..."

Erica shook her head in disagreement, "I told you I am in no mood for your games."

Taking that as an invitation, Loki instantly covered the feet of distance that remained between them in a few long strides, forcing Erica to take a cautious step back in retreat. Only, she found herself backing up into a granite column behind her....

"And who says this is a game?" Loki returned; the words flowed from his mouth sounding as smooth as chocolate. 

The Dark Prince was so close now--he practically stood on Erica's toes, making a small part of her secretly wish she had kept both of those wretched shoes on--if she had, she might not have been put in such a situation. She could have by now, easily walked away...well maybe not too easily...

But any awkward hobble would've been far better than this---being once again isolated in a space with Loki, of all people.

And for goodness sakes, "Why does he have to stand so tall?" Erica thought quietly to herself as her eyes fell upon the wide, lean plane that was his chest. Taking a quick moment to assess their physical differences, Erica realized that even if standing at her tallest...she really wasn't tall at all. Her head would still fall short of Loki's shoulders.

"Damn Iris for being right..." she concluded. "I am short..." But now was not the time to dwell on such awareness.

So instead, Erica frowned with skepticism, "What else can this be called?" she returned coolly. "Harassment?" she suggested.

"Hmm..." the raven haired prince appeared as though he was actually considering the question as his intensive emerald eyes held Erica in a hold of their own, "....how about for now, we go with...chivalry?"

"......beg pardon?" 

Did she hear that right?

Loki held the shoe up for display, "May I?" he asked as his mouth once again formed another smile that was uniquely his. It perfectly reflected his mischievous personality...but there was something else within that smile that Erica couldn't quite place. 

Before Erica could give her answer, the Dark Prince slowly took a knee before her and allowed a single pale hand with long, capable fingers, to lift the skirts of her gown ever so slightly so that the bareness of her shoeless ankle was revealed. 

"You know...I've never understood why women go through such lengths for the sake of fashion..." 

Erica felt her cheeks fill with heat from the boldness of his move, "And who says I'm wearing these for the sake of appearance?" she threw back. "I could care less about fashion statements--ah." A gasp slipped past her lips when she felt the cool tips of his fingers grazed the skin around her ankle bone. 

Though his touch was light, it sent an infinitely questionable jolt through Erica's body--one that was quick to remind her that this wasn't a man she should would be wise in trusting.

Using only his eyes, Loki looked up from his position and smiled knowingly, "Why else would a woman subject herself to such titivations?" 

Erica's mouth moved, trying to form a response, but found she could not gather one well enough to present a legitimate argument. 

Sighing, Erica tossed her head of pinned up red-gold curls, "Touché, Loki..."

The dark prince chuckled...then to Erica's complete surprise, the remaining buckled-strap she wore was suddenly snapped away and her foot was given liberation by Loki's hand who in return, collected the pair of shoes together and leisurely stood back up onto his own feet.

Standing once again in the Dark Prince's shadow, feeling the soothing coolness of the floor beneath her bare feet, Erica found herself rendered speechless as the two interlocked their eyes.

"My Lady..." to her surprise again, Loki respectfully held the shoes out for Erica to take. Which she did, all the while not allowing her eyes to stray from his face as she blatantly searched for an explanation as to this display was occurring.

"Thank you...." She carefully returned, knowing full well that her obvious puzzlement must've been most apparent on her face at this exact moment for Loki's eyes gleamed with a kind of self-satisfaction he must acquire from reading the reactions he instills from her. "But...why..?"

"Why did I assist you with your shoe predicament?" He stole the words right out of her mouth before giving a soft shrug, "....It's no wonder that those things are in no way comfortable to wear, even for fashion's sake...and after that fall you took..." The Prince chuckled as he watched Erica's cheeks redden once more, "...well, let's just say I didn't think you could afford another one without receiving more serious repercussions."

And that was the polite way of him telling her that she would be too clumsy for her own good....

Erica rolled her eyes and huffed a heavy sigh, "No....I meant...why were you spying on me?"

"Ah...." His response came with a subtle half-grin, "I have my reasons, little Erica..." He explained, "....but fear not. You need not worry about it." he paused for a moment as he considered his own words, "...well, for now at least." he added.

Erica felt her spine go rigid from the hidden promise in his statement, "What do you mean, for now??" she softly demanded.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, won't you?"

Oh, this man was impossible...

"Splendid...." Erica grumbled underneath her breath, understanding that she would not be getting a more detailed answer than that from him. "Well then, I'll go start preparing for the upcoming torment, shall I?" 

Loki's dark head dropped back with an alarming, hearty laugh. It wasn't at all as maniacal as Erica had assumed his laugh would be, being who he was. In fact, it was quite the opposite---it was rich, welcoming and deep--like tantalizing velvet. The sound sent chilling waves down the young woman's spine...but this time, the chills came from something other than mistrust for the man before her.

But what that was, she couldn't say just yet....everything was now all jumbled together. She didn't know what to think presently. 

Fuming quietly at both herself and him, Erica turned and started moving away. But after barely taking one step, Loki's hand ensnared her free wrist and brought her to a swift halt.

The woman rearranged her body's position so that she was mostly facing the dark prince head on once again. "What now?"

Bringing her hand up to his mouth, Loki pressed a kiss over the backs of her knuckles "You have an astonishing sharp tongue, little Erica...." then, he freed her. "...I wonder what else you'll be surprising me with while you remain here in Asgard."

As Erica continued moving away, against her will, she found the corners of her mouth starting to turn upwards into a cool smile of her own as she twisted the Dark Prince's own words against him, "Well...you'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you, Loki?" Leaving him with that thought, barefooted Erica swiftly moved down the hallway. 

"Touché, Erica." In return, Loki's emerald eyes followed after her. First, they traced over the curves of her back and waist, then they trailed down to the appreciating roundness that were her hips which held a distinctive sway when she walked. 

Now what was Sif and the Warriors Three saying about his preferences, when it came to women? That he didn't have them?

Well...what a brilliant lie.


	11. In My Head

As Erica stepped inside the safe confinements of her bed chamber, the young woman was pleasingly astonished to see the two small trunks she had packed from home, sitting beside each other at the foot of her bed. 

Thanking the high heavens for their delivery, she wasted no time discarding the outrageous set of heels by the door before she padded on over to further inspect her prized belongings. 

Dropping to her knees, Erica unlatched the trunks' locks before she raised each lid up so that she could gaze inside. Almost immediately, she was greeted by the sweet, earthy musk that wafted up from the trunk's contents that reminded her so much of home---a small, genuine smile graced her face as she quickly took mental notes. Her clothes...shoes...it was all here, down to the very last accessory. There were even a few odds and ends that she herself personally hadn't packed, yet they were here anyways, she discovered. 

"Mother and Father must've made some additions once I had ridden off..." 

Like the weighty, black velvet bag that she found buried at the very bottom of the first trunk. Lifting the sack out from inside the trunk, Erica ran her hands over the shape of its hidden contents and found herself aglow with happiness, knowing full well what it was. 

Pulling the simple ribbon tie up at the top, the red head tugged the bag open and pulled out a short, neat stack of hardcover books---books of her own collection. Gathering the precious items into her arms, Erica rose off the floor and moved around the bed to take a seat upon it's feathered mattress. Then, with tender hands, she laid each one out in a perfect line--there were five books total. 

The first three, bound in deep blue bindings, were some of her favorite love stories...

The rich burgundy one she place next, followed by a much longer and thicker book of tangerine colored leather however, were a bit more special than simple storybooks--though the two went hand in hand.

Her eyes swept across the title etched into the hard surface of the wine-red colored book, "The Way of the Seer." It had been a book passed down to her by her mother who had possessed the same extrasensory abilities that she now carried. And it's unnamed sister, was the sketch book that Erica used to record all perceptions that were granted to her throughout the years.

Her skills in the art were still pretty basic compared to those belonging to the great Gods and Goddesses of her people's legends. But she believed she was a quick study...and so she carried the hopes of one day being looked upon as a great Seer herself. 

And no arranged marriage, even one to a Prince of Asgard would change that---though as of lately, it did sometimes felt as though everyone else was making it their utmost goal to turn her world entirely upside down...

Nevertheless, Erica was determined to prevail.

 

A heavy knock sounded at her chamber door, momentarily startling the red head from her thoughts. Who could that be, she wondered as she eyed the doorway for a long moment. "Please, enter." 

Accepting the invitation, the handle turned and the door swung open, revealing an Asgardian Guard standing tall and proud in his uniform though in his arms he carried with him a large rectangular box. "Lady Erica..." the man spoke as he respectfully entered into the chamber, crossing the floor only to stop feet from where the young woman sat upon the bed. 

"Yes?"

" I bring you something..." he informed, forcing Erica to raise a soft eyebrow up at the Guard.

"Oh?" she replied as a small, friendly smile pulled at her lips, silently encouraging the man to continue his message.

"...from the Queen, herself." he presented to Erica the box he held before he stepped forward and placed it carefully in her lap. 

As she gazed down on the boxed gift that had delivered to her, her sea-colored eyes narrowed with discrete suspicion. This must be the attire Iris had mentioned about that Frigga had selected for her to wear at the evening festival tomorrow night.

Sparing a glance up at the Guard, who continued standing erect as if waiting for his next orders, Erica smiled once again and gave a nod of dismissal, "Thank you...please give the good Queen my most sincerest regards."

The heavily armored guard gave a low bow from his waist, "It will be done, my Lady." Then, without another word spoken, he turned and left the chamber as smoothly as entering. 

When the door closed behind him with a distinctive click, Erica released a breathy sigh before she turned her attention back onto the mysterious box in lap. She hesitated for only a brief moment before reaching down where she proceeded to remove the lid off of the box. 

As her eyes landed on what was inside, a look of pure shock, mixed heavily with awe, came across her face before she placed the lid upon the floor so that she could lift the contents out. 

"In the name of Odin...." How could she be expected to wear this?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun was dropping low in the sky when the God of Mischief finally made his way back to his chambers. By now, almost everyone would be heading to the great dining hall for the evening meal--well, everyone but him. 

He had better things to do than sit about as just another face in the crowd. Besides, it's wasn't as though his presence would be missed anyways...

Closing his chamber door behind him, Loki casted a simple sealing charm over his room to assist in preventing further disruptions from the outside, that way, he could spend the rest of night studying in his books. 

Then, as the Dark Prince unhurriedly crossed the black, polished floor of his room, he shrugged out of the blackened leather overcoat he wore over his rich green day tunic and breeches. As he proceeded to toss the garment up onto the foot of his large, four poster bed, complete with emerald satin sheets and plush feathered pillows, something caught the prince's acute attention. 

Lying in the bed's center, was a intricately designed facial mask of solid gold. The Prince eyed the accessory for a long moment and spotted the small note that had been left beside it.

'For the Summer Festival.' Instantly, he recognized his mother's dainty handwriting.

The Festival of Summer's Eve....damn, he thought. He had forgotten all about that frivolous charade. It was one of the few celebrations Loki was never entitled to miss, even if he wanted to. As a member of the royal family, it was practically a duty of his to attend. 

"How bothersome..." Loki lifted a hand up from his side and extended it out towards the towering bookshelf he had over by his desk.

Using just a hint of magic that flowed from the tips of his fingers, the youngest Prince summoned a book off the top shelf and obediently, it flew right into his awaiting hand. Subsequently, with a wave of his other hand, his room was instantly aglow with candlelight and the hearth near his bed was with flame.

With the book in his grasp, Loki moved a chair in front of the crackling fireplace and took a seat with a leisure sigh. Then, after taking a moment or so to get comfortably settled, the Dark Prince found the ribbon marker he had left in between the pages and opened the heavy volume to the place where he had left off reading. 

Perhaps, he thought to himself, he'll create and send a clone of himself, in his stead. No one would know the difference....plus, there was nothing of great consequence that that festival could provide him, so in honest truth, he wouldn't really be missing out.

Of that much, the Dark Prince was ever so certain making the thought quick to settling---Loki would not go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her bath, Erica firmly refused to hold any thoughts for the upcoming festival that would be here tomorrow evening as she single-handedly finished readying herself for an early bed. Iris could fill her in on what she needed to know in the morning, but until then, she would not worry about it and all its fine details before it was actually here and not a second sooner, the young woman deduced. 

As she slipped on the long, lace nightdress from her own wardrobe, the young woman moved over to quickly stoke her fireplace a final time before making her way over to the grand chaise bed. Then, she turned down the white and pink brocade covers and climbed inside the cool, silky sheets. 

Once she had settled in, she turned to the small nightstand beside her, leaning over just far enough to snuff out the candle she had lit. As her chamber fell into the darkness' dim shadows, she slid further down in bed, pulling the covers up and under her chin. 

"Besides..." she quietly thought to herself, "It's just a fancy party...how troublesome could it possibly be?" All she was expected to do was put on a pretty gown, shoes and partake in the people's merriment. She ought to be able to handle that--after all, it would allow her to better acquaint herself with her new Asgardian surroundings...not to mention the brother-Princes...

In that moment, Thor's handsomely bearded face flashed across her mind, and Erica was immediately reminded of the golden Prince's obvious kindliness. But when the image of his younger and darker brother's image followed but a moment later, Erica could only recall the questionable vibes he stirs in her--- and from that, she found herself shuddering lightly underneath the sheets, though she was far actually from being cold. 

Why did Loki have to be so...well, him.

Upon meeting the Dark Prince as children, Erica remembered him having a uniquely prominent character. But it now seemed that time had only amplified that sure fact. So much, in truth...that not even she--with all her extrasensory abilities--can grasp a steady understanding on the man's present motives for anything that he decides to do. He is after all, the God of Mischief...he relishes in the art of masterminds and illusional games. 

And yet....when he had found her alone in the corridor today, practicing her walking technique...she saw something in that trademark mischievous smile of his....she heard something in his laugh...she felt something from him that she had never felt from him before---something almost genuine.

And coming from him, though Erica would never admit it out loud...the vibes she felt in that exact moment...were actually kind of nice...exciting, even if not a little precarious.   
Her cheeks came alive with a sudden heat at the confession, "As if that will carry any lasting importance...." she mentally rebutted herself. With her current circumstances, she could not afford to be thinking such thoughts about him.

So with a determined huff, Erica cleared her mind of all ideas and images as she turned on her side and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she forced herself into sleep's ever inviting embrace....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki's emerald eyes, skimming the open page of the book he was just about finished with, averted themselves from their task as a tender ripple touched their master in the back of his mind. 

At first, the Dark Prince thought he had imagined it....but then the undulation came again, and this time it was stronger. With a quick wrist movement, Loki snapped his book shut and carefully set it aside, its readings already forgotten as he slowly rose to his feet. 

His hands down at his sides took turns flexing and relaxing as he sought out an explanation of what he was feeling---and there was only one answer he came up with that seemed suitable. 

Someone, somewhere was using their own mind to make a connection with his. 

"Well, isn't this an interesting twist of things..." Loki thought to himself as a slow smile began tugging at his mouth. After all, there was only a handful of people in Asgard who possessed such abilities as the ones involving the mind--he and his mother were the best known--and for someone to actually reach out to him, of all people...well now that said something and it left his interest perked.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity that had unexpectedly been presented to him, the Dark Prince closed his eyes, and using some of his own tricks, casted an easy location spell. In return, it would reveal to him just who his 'caller' was by temporarily taking himself directly to them.

When Loki opened his eyes a minute later, he found himself standing in the deep shadows of a darkened bedchamber. The embers glowing in the hearth by the bed provided the only visible light. 

Quietly stepping from thick dimness, Loki moved forward and approached the foot of the bed, sensing that the one he was looking for was lying in it. 

He had guessed right--though what he found, not even he could have originally predicted. 

"Well, well...." His emerald eyes gleamed with an almost wicked light as he came to a stop. 

Erica lay, twisted in her sleep with the covers twining about her legs and waist. And judging by the way her long braided back hair was splayed across her pillow, Loki guessed she must've been tossing rather hard in her sleep.

Then, pulling his smiling gaze off the fiery red head that looked so innocent just now...so vulnerable before him, his eyes quickly noted the scattered array of books that were lying across the top cover--one book in particular caught his eye above the rest. 

"The Way of the Seer..." he spoke inside his mind. So, Erica possessed one of the more sacred of Arts the Nine Realms had to offer. 

Moving around the bed's foot, Loki neared the head, closest to the young woman. Then with a gentility that far belied his infamous nature, the Dark Prince reached a hand out to her cheek and found it soft and warm beneath his cooler touch. "Ah little Erica..." he murmured, "...will your surprises never cease?"   
As if responding, Erica lightly stirred beneath his hand--and Loki's smiled deepened. Then, he closed his eyes one again and reached out with his magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lady Erica.....wake up."

Even with her eyes closed, the young woman felt herself frown at the order. Like hell she would. She was finally comfortable and warm. But more importantly, she had no desire to be awake and for Heaven's sake, she will not do another thing that she does not feel like doing, damn it.

Someone gave a deep chuckle, "Oh, you are a stubborn one, little Erica..." the chilly, velvety voice continued murmuring in her ear while his hot breath tickled against her neck. 

Ready to deliver a message of her own, Erica's hands slyly slid up to take hold of the pillow that was beneath her head.

"...but it's time to awaken. I do believe we have something to discuss..."

Listening to the voice patterns, Erica felt her body instantly go rigid beneath the covers, "That voice...." She recognized it---Loki. The young woman's eyes snapped open and she sat up in complete alarm only to feel pinned by the heated emerald gaze that easily followed her movements.

Loki was on the bed beside her, clad in a loose green tunic and black leather breeches.

"Loki..." He was here...in her chambers...on her bed! It took only a moment for a switch to flip inside her head before Erica was fuming with both a justified rage and uncertain fear. "...you incorrigible bastard!" With her hands still maintaining a tight grip on the pillow, the young woman swung the stuffed feathered mass with all her might till it befell the God of Mischief's grinning face.

Using the distraction to her advantage, Erica quickly threw the tangling covers off her body and rolled away from Loki's form as he pried the pillow from around his head. Then, jumping off the bed and onto her feet, Erica made a immediate dash for her chamber's door.

Her hands had barely turned the handle though when one of Loki's powerful arms came down hard on the door from behind, keeping it shut with his own force while his other arm caught Erica by the waist, "Ah, ah, ah..." he laughingly chastised, "...too slow, little Erica." 

Despite how she instantly tried freeing herself from his hold, Loki hoisted the small woman up without using hardly any effort, moving them down a ways so that they weren't in arms reach of the door before he had her spun about and caged back into the wall behind her, using his own body as a prison. 

"You devil!" the red head angrily spat as she fruitlessly tried shrinking away from him, "Have you no sense of decency or propriety?" she demanded, "...how did you even find my room??" 

Loki just smiled. 

And it was in that smile that something clicked within her mind. Erica spared a swift, analyzing glance around her room, then she looked back at the Dark Prince before her.

"A dream..." she spoke, "....this is a dream." 

Her captor's smile only grew before he drew in closer, efficiently trapping Erica between him and the wall behind her. "You are perceptive, my Lady..." he murmured deeply, "...of course, I would expect nothing less from a Seer." 

A raging shiver slipped down the full length of Erica's spine, "How could you possibly..."

"Oh, a man can tell a lot of things by the possessions a woman keeps around in her chamber." 

"Possessions?" In her chamber? The young woman took only second to mull his words over before Erica's open hand flew up from her side. But before it could hit its mark, Loki caught her wrist in mid air. "Damn you....you were in my room then!" 

"Were....am...doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?" he replied with an arrogant smirk.

The red head shook her head, "You're not real...none of this is real." she pronounced firmly. 

A new light came to Loki's emerald eyes, "Of course, little Erica." he assured with a curt nod, "...but while it is your dream...it is under my complete control."

"Impossible." Erica dismissed as an irritated frown appeared once more on her face, "....I am not suppose to be susceptible mind compulsions ." 

A dark brow arched with amusement, "You dare doubt my power?" Loki returned with a deepening smile as he continued leaning in further--once again, she could feel his breath upon her.

And in that moment, Erica inwardly wondered why the hell she wasn't struggling or moving away, dream or not. Meeting his gaze head on, Erica shifted defensively on her feet, "As I have stated one before...I think you are giving yourself too much credit, yes." 

"Foolish girl..." He chuckled, his laugh sounding as rich as chocolate- dark and forbidding. For a brief moment, the small red head became frozen on the spot when Loki allowed himself the liberty of trailing his lips across her forehead. The action brought forth another chilling shudder to which Erica gently jerked herself free from. "Well no matter, I'll make you acknowledge the truth soon enough."

Fuming softly, Erica's hands came up and pushed against the lean barrier that was Loki's chest, "I will not be bullied by the likes of you, Loki!" she declared, "...I don't care how strong you think you are...or what kinds of power you possess."

"If that is true...." the obvious amusement never left the Dark Prince's pale face as he continued speaking, "...then why are you so afraid to be alone with me?" 

"I am not afraid!!" 

Loki's smile grew more knowingly and Erica wanted nothing more than to repeatedly slap it away. "Try as hard as you want, Erica..." the man encouraged, "...but you cannot hide what you truly feel from me." he sighed against her lips, forcing Erica's mouth to run suddenly dry. "...I know well how to spot a lie."

The young woman's cheeks burned with a rosy heat, "I do not lie....nor am I so easily read."

"Oh really?" Loki's forefinger and thumb came up under Erica's jaw to lightly pinch her chin as they forced her to stare directly up into Loki's gleaming orbs of emerald. "...then tell me, little Erica....how is it that I came to be here?"

Erica tried jerking her head away from his cooler touch but the prince only tightened his hold, "You're the Master of Magic....why don't you tell me?"

Loki pressed onward, "Were you thinking me about before you fell asleep tonight?" he offered.

Erica's rosy cheeks darkened like a cherry, "Absolutely not!"

A look of sheer satisfaction washed over Loki's handsome features, "And that right there, was a lie." Before Erica could utter another word, Loki's free hand came up and swiftly covered her mouth. "You can't deny it, Erica. I wouldn't have found you like this had you not subconsciously asked me to." Loki lowered his hand slowly.

The pure puzzlement that swam behind Erica's eyes was undeniable. So she doesn't know, Loki noted to himself. Interesting. 

"What do you mean?" By now, her chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths for air. "Are you saying I summoned you into my mind??" 

"Ah, sweet, little Erica..." With the seed of curiosity implanted, Loki withdrew his cage-like arms and stepped away just enough so that Erica could breathe her own air, "...I see you have much still to learn."

"Learn about what?" 

Loki smiled promisingly, "When you're ready....come to me and find out on your own." 

Erica made a move to duck around the Dark Prince's form. "You can't just tell me now?" 

All at once, Loki's hands took Erica by her shoulders and had her anchored back against the wall, as the remaining of his presence stole the breath right from her body, "Now, where would the fun be in that?" His green eyes shone bright with his amusement and the promise of a deafening challenge. 

Before she could form words, Loki's lips came down once more, and Erica fearing the worst, closed her eyes tightly as she steeled herself against his advances--but like before, his mouth only lightly drifted across her brow. "See you at the festival tonight." Looks like he'll be attending after all. 

And then just like that, he was gone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Erica opened her eyes, she found herself gasping out loud. Golden rays of sunlight were streaming in through her bedchamber's open windows while her cheeks were lightly caressed by the cool morning breeze that would drift on inside. Iris must've come in early and saw to the windows while she had been deep in sleep.

Sitting up in bed, Erica found her skin flushed and heated---her forehead even faintly tingled with an unspoken response to the night's little escapade. Reaching a hand up, Erica wonderingly touched her brow on the spot where Loki had planted his lips--twice. Then, she cursed herself for her foolishness, taking a moment to stare out of the windows before rising up from bed determinedly. 

Erica wasn't sure what Loki's words meant...but one thing she did know was this---tonight, she was going to find out.


End file.
